


You're Mine And I'm Yours

by wickedblack



Series: As Long As You Love Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Champion Harry, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Fifth Year Draco, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, OOC Harry, Older Harry, Omega Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Seventh Year Harry, Shy Draco Malfoy, Triwizard Tournament, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Younger Draco, ooc draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: Draco is starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. After coming into his creature inheritance, he doesn't know what to expect of this year. Will the upcoming Triwizard Tournament change his life for the better or the worst?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The last thing Draco wanted was to be back at school and yet here he was, on his way to school. He would start his fifth year and it made him nervous. He was not nervous about failing his O.W.Ls like most people were, he knew that he was the brightest of his year. Some would say he was only second best to Granger but those people were just stupid. There was no way he could be second best to a mudblood. What made him nervous was his newly acquired condition.

 

He had left school early last year just so that he wouldn't have had to attend classes on his birthday. He had been home on June 5th and he had come into his magical inheritance on that day. He had thought that he would only come into his magical inheritance but his parents had known better and they had pulled him out of school early. He had also come into his creature inheritance on that day. He had become a Veela.

 

His friends had sent him countless letters over the summer, demanding to know why he had gone home early, if he was sick, if he was okay, why he wasn't replying to their letters. Draco hadn't replied to any of them. He hadn't had the strength to. He couldn't even bear the idea of telling his friends that he had come into a creature inheritance. He knew that coming into a creature inheritance was source of great pride in the wizarding society, well, for purebloods anyway. Mudbloods and halfbloods were too engrossed in their muggle lives to know anything about creatures. They were afraid of creatures. They were afraid of people like Draco. And when they weren't scared, they wanted to use them like they were nothing but disposable goods.

 

Draco knew that his friends would understand and be happy for him. But he feared that they would look at him diffrently anyway. It was everyone's dream to be a creature's mate. Draco, himself, had dreamt of it countless times. And he couldn't help but be afraid that Pansy and even Blaise would throw themselves at him in an attempt to prove him that they were meant to be. He would already have to deal with the entire school and he really didn't need his friends bothering him with these mate stories. He didn't want any of them to be his mate. He loved them but only as friends and he was not sure he would be comfortable with one of them being his mate.

 

That was why he much prefered to keep his distance for now. That was why he was in one of the Hogwarts Express's compartments on his own. He had asked his mother to put a scent-blocking charm around his compartment before she left and she had happily done so. She and his father had insisted on accompanying to his compartment, just to make sure that he got there safely. They had been as reluctant as him about his going back to school but they had had no choice but to let him go.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt fresh air rush into his compartment. He looked up to see the door open and Blaise and Pansy standing there.

 

“Draco, here you-”

 

“Holy mother of Merlin.” Blaise swore, cutting Pansy off.

 

“Please, close the door.” He said, looking at them pleadingly. He couldn't risk the other students smelling him.

 

Pansy obliged at once and pushed Blaise inside before closing the door. Draco breathed a sigh a relief when he heard the door click shut.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Pansy asked softly as she took a seat beside him.

 

Draco merely shrugged. He honestly didn't know how to answer that. His motives seemed rather stupid now that Pansy and Blaise were in front of me. He could see the concern in their eyes. There was nothing but concern there. He had been a fool for thinking that either Blaise or Pansy would have been capable of throwing themselves at him and act like stupid mudbloods.

 

“You were scared, weren't you?” Blaise asked softly.

 

Draco shrugged once again. He felt stupid. “Maybe.” He admitted.

 

Pansy sighed. “You should have told us. We've known each other our entire lives, Draco. I thought you knew better than to doubt us.”

 

“I do. I don't know why I thought you'd do that.” He defended himself.

 

“Besides, you're not really my type.” Pansy half-joked, a smirk on her lips.

 

“You're not mine either.” Blaise said.

 

“What do you mean I'm not your type? Everyone's your type.” Draco told Blaise, squaring his shoulders. He felt at ease once again. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

 

“Got me there, smartass.” Blaise chuckled.

 

“I'm everyone's type anyway.” Draco said, looking straight at Pansy.

 

“Looks like I'm the exception. I'm afraid you don't have the right bits, darling.” Pansy grimaced as she looked down at his crotch which made Draco laugh.

 

“So, a Veela then?” Blaise asked casually after a moment. “I didn't see that coming.”

 

“Me neither. I wish my parents had warned me.”

 

“What are you going to do about the others?” Pansy asked.

 

“I have no idea. Do you really think they are going to, like, jump on me as soon as I come out?”

 

“Duh.” Pansy replied without thinking.

 

Draco felt his heart skip a beat and a nervous chuckle escape his lips. “I'm scared.” He mumbled as he looked down at his hands.

 

“As you should be.” Pansy replied. “But we're here.” She put his hand on his right forearm and it instantly made him feel better.

 

“Really?” He smiled.

 

“Yeah, we're going to kick their asses. None of them perverts will dare come anywhere near you, right Blaise?”

 

“I am actually making a list right now of all the curses I can use without getting into too much trouble.” He replied truthfully.

 

Draco couldn't help but smile. Never before had he been so grateful to have them as his friends. “Thanks.”

 

“That's what friends are for.” Blaise replied.

 

“Anyway,” Pansy said, a smirk on her lips. “I've been dying to know. Which one are you?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Draco frowned confusedly.

 

Pansy stared at him as though he was the dumbest person on Earth. “Are you kidding me? What I mean is, are you an Alpha or an Omega?” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Draco opened his mouth to answer but the words got stuck in his throat. “I-” He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Would they judge him? Now that he knew what they would be capable of doing for him, he didn't want to lose them. And he realized just now that he might. What if they judged him for being an Omega? Sure, he wasn't sure yet but he had strong suspicions. What if they decided that he was unworthy of their friendship because he was nothing but a weak-minded Omega? But he couldn't lie to them, could he?

 

“Well, we don't really know yet but mother said I might be an Omega.”

 

“Ha! Knew it. Hand the money over, Blaise.” Pansy shrieked with joy.

 

“Wait, did you bet on me?” Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as Blaise handed the money over to Pansy.

 

“Of course we did, Draco. I won.” Pansy smirked.

 

Draco couldn't believe his own ears. He didn't even understand how they had been able to place a bet on his creature inheritance when even Draco himself hadn't known about it.

 

“When did you do that?” Draco asked.

 

“We were like twelve. Remember that DADA class about creature inheritances? Well, Blaise and I were pretty sure you had some kind of creature blood inside of you but we couldn't decide whether you were an Alpha or an Omega. So we decided to bet. Blaise bet on Alpha and I on Omega.” Pansy explained, shrugging carelessly.

 

“I trusted you, mate.” Blaise complained.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Draco didn't really know what else to say, he didn't even know what to feel. He wanted to feel betrayed. He _should_ feel betrayed but he couldn't help but be relieved. They seemed to be okay with him being an Omega. They hadn't thrown a fit or glared at him or thrown him out of the compartment which, in Draco's opinion, was a good thing.

 

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat. “How were your holidays?” He asked. He really needed to talk about something that was not his inheritance and that was the first thing that had crossed his mind.

 

“Well, you haven't replied to any of our letters so we have a lot to talk about.” Pansy said cheerfully.

 

“Have you even read them?” Blaise asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

 

“Of course I did! I read every single one of them.”

 

“Good.” Pansy said and Draco noticed the way Blaise's shoulders dropped in relief.

 

“Well, I spent my summer at Theo's.” Blaise started.

 

“Why weren't you with your mother?” Draco asked. Blaise hadn't mentioned being at Theo's in any of his letters.

 

“She got herself a new husband and they decided to go on a little trip together. They spent the summer in America and I'm really not a fan of Americans. Theo kindly offered me to spend the summer with him.”

 

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Pansy asked Blaise, smirking slyly.

 

“I'm getting there. So, we spent the summer together and we fooled around a bit and it looks like I got myself a new boyfriend.”

 

“What? You didn't mention that in any of your letters!” Draco cried out. He couldn't believe Blaise had kept such a thing from him.

 

“I'm sorry. I was too busy worrying about my bestfriend not returning any of them.” Blaise said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

“Well, _my_ summer was boring.” Pansy said, preventing Draco from apologizing once again. “I had to spend most of my time with my parents and Daphne and Milicent were... not helpful. Do not ignore me during the summer ever again.” She told Draco. “And you, do not leave me alone to spend your summer with your boyfriend ever again. Am I understood?”

 

Draco and Blaise nodded their heads but that was not enough for Pansy.

 

“Am I understood, boys?” She repeated a little louder.

 

“Yes.” Both Draco and Blaise replied at the same time. Pansy could be scary when she wanted to. She stangely reminded Draco of her mother when she got mad. The Pankinsons were not women to be messed with.

 

They felt the train slow down before they could talk any more. Draco felt his heart pick up pace when he realized that he would have to get out of their compartment now that they had reached Hogwarts. He would have to get out and face the others. He knew the moment he stepped out he would have to protect himself from their unwanted attention and he was not sure he was ready for that.

 

“We're here.” Pansy told him as they stood up. “We won't let them bother you.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. I started writing this chapter back in September but then it completely slipped my mind. I wrote most of it today. I hope you enjoy it. If you guys are still interested in this story, I'll try to update it as soon as possible, if not, I won't update anymore. Make sure to comment and tell me what I should do.

 

 

 

The sun was setting, creating gloomy shadows over the castle and the lake. Draco could see it all from where he was laying in the shadow of a tree, not far from the lake. Pansy and Blaise were by his side, determined to shield him from the other students. October was coming to an end and in the time they had been back at Hogwarts, his friends had not once left Draco's side, preventing all of those horny teenagers from making unwanted advances on him. It had been almost two months and only once had Draco had to suffer through someone trying to get into his pants.

 

It had been a week only after their return to Hogwarts. Draco had been running late to his Arithmancy lesson. Neither Blaise nor Pansy were attending this class and so he had had to go there on his own. He had rounded a corner and had collided with a hard chest. Arms had caught him before he could fall to the floor but they had not let go. Draco had screamed for the man to let him go in vain. He had ended up naked from the waist down before someone came running to his aid. Never before had he been so glad to see Professor McGonagall. She had dressed him back up and led him straight to the Hospital Wing. Draco had been so shocked that he had not said a single word. Only three days later had he learned his agressor's identity; Justin Finch-Fletchley, a freaking Hufflepuff.

 

After that occurance, Blaise and Pansy had vowed to never let him out of their sight. They accompanied him to his classes and came to get him once they were over. He was not allowed to roam the castle without either of them with him. Draco couldn't complain, he loved spending time with his friends, besides, he would do anything to not have to suffer through another assault.

 

“Come on, we are going to be late for dinner.” Pansy said as she stood up.

 

Draco ignored her for a second, still staring at the sun sinking behind the horizon. He loved watching the sun set and its last rays reflect on the undisturbed surface of the lake. He loved the way the sky turned from blue to a pinkish red, then to a bluish purple before the night crept in. He wished he could stay here until the sun disappeared completely, unfortunately they couldn't be late for dinner tonight. Tonight was the night the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were set to arrive.

 

Hogwarts was the school which would be hosting the infamous Triwizard Tournament this year. Draco wasn't planning on participating. He didn't want to bring any more attention to himself and the tournament would only do that. He wanted to remain unnoticed, which was a complete failure thus far. He didn't hate attention per se, he merely hated the kind of attention he was getting. People were constantly staring at him like he was the most appealing piece of meat they had ever had the chance to come across. People stared at him because they wanted to bed him. They only saw him as an object to use for their sexual pleasure. He was nothing but an Omega in their eyes and he hated that. It made him long for the safety of his home. The worst part was the constant whispering and cat-calling, which occurred wherever he went. The only time he was truly at peace was during Severus's classes. No one dared to taunt him then. Even in his dorm, he got humiliating comments from Crabbe and Goyle.

 

“Draco, come on.” Pansy said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

He quickly got up and followed his two friends. They took their time walking up to the castle while they saw some first years hurrying and running to the Great Hall. They still managed to arrive with a few minutes to spare. Most of the students, as well the teachers, were already there, and they all turned their heads when Draco, Pansy and Blaise came in. Draco knew they were staring at him, they always were. He bowed his head and decided to ignore them. It was the best course of action. He had learned the hard way that if he stared back at anyone, they would take it as an invitation and make their way towards him. Blaise and Pansy would step in and it would not end well. He felt his friends glare at anyone they caught staring. They had been doing so for nearly two months and didn't seem willing to stop, which Draco was extremely grateful for.

 

Draco sighed in relief when he reached the Slytherin table. He sat down among the other fifth years with Blaise on his right and Pansy on his left. He had purposefully sat as far away from Crabbe and Goyle as possible, he was not in the mood to put up with their derogatory remarks. Daphne was facing him and offered him a friendly smile, which he returned. She and Theo had been the only ones, apart from Blaise and Pansy, to remain friendly with him and to see him as a friend only. His circle of friends, or acquaintances at least, was nothing compared to what it had been last year. He only had Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and Theo left, which he didn't mind. His creature inheritance had made him realize that he would rather have few friends, who would stand by him no matter what, than a whole lot of people unworthy of his respect surrounding him.

 

He looked around at the decorations he had discovered this morning when he had arrived for breakfast. The Great Hall had been decorated for the event. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each representing a Hogwarts house: green with a silver serpent for Slytherin, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw and red with a gold lion for Gryffindor. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: snake, badger, eagle and lion united around a large letter H. The ceiling was flooding them all in fall sunlight, which made Draco desperately want to run back to the lake and watch the setting sun once again.

 

“How do you reckon the other students are going to arrive?” Daphne asked all of a sudden.

 

“Well, I heard Professor Snape talking to Professor Dumbledore two days ago, I don't know about the Durmstrang students but apparently the Beauxbatons students are to arrive in a flying carriage, pulled by winged horses.” Blaise replied.

 

“I know someone who is attending Beauxbatons and from what he told me, they only use the carriage for very important events. Do you really think they would have used it to come here?” Theo asked.

 

“Of course. It's the Triwizard Tournament we're talking about, Theo.” Pansy replied, probably more harshly than she intended to.

 

“From what I've heard, Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, is a good friend of Professor Snape's.” Daphne said.

 

“He is.” Draco replied quietly.

 

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the large double doors of the Great Hall bursting open and Filch running in. He ran up to Dumbledore and whispered something Draco was too far away to hear. He caught Severus staring at him from the teachers' table, his eyes shining wih concern. Draco smiled warmly to reassure him. He knew what his godfather was worried about, Draco himself had been worried about it ever since Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. More students would be coming to Hogwarts, probably older students, and so it meant that there would be more students who would take an interest in Draco. Draco wouldn't be safe. They didn't know how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would react to Draco being an Omega creature. The mere thought of suffering through other assaults made Draco want to run home and hide under his bed.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, which prevented Draco from letting his thoughts submerge him and having a complete meltdown. He took a deep breath, only then did he notice that Filch wasn't here anymore and that the double doors were closed once again.

 

Dumbledore got up from his chair and put on his brightest smile. “Please, welcome the delegation from Beauxbatons.” He announced.

 

The double doors burst open once again, however, it was not Filch who came in this time. A boy in pale blue robes walked in, Draco doubted he was even old enough to be a first year. He was holding a banner which bore a coat of arms: two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars. Draco recognized it as the Beauxbatons coat of arms. The boy was immediately followed by the tallest woman Draco had ever seen in his life. He had been too focused on the boy to see her come in and so he had to wonder whether she had had to bow her head to pass the threshold. He heard some Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws gasp, which qualified as disrespectful in Draco's opinion. She had a well-defined, olive-skinned face and large black eyes. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin and magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her long fingers.

 

Dumbledore started to clap, the other professors and the students did too, and only then did the woman's face relax into a gracious smile. She extended her right hand once she reached Dumbledore, who was now standing in front of the teachers' table. Dumbledore, who Draco considered as relatively tall, didn't even have to bend to kiss it, that was how tall the woman was.

 

“My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said, the smile never leaving his lips.

 

“Dumbledore. I hope I find you well?” She said in a deep voice. She had a heavy french accent and Draco vaguely remembered his mother telling him that Beauxbatons was situated somewhere in the Pyrenees, in France.

 

“In excellent form, thank you.” Dumbledore replied.

 

“My pupils.” Madame Maxime introduced them quickly, waving one of her enormous hands, gesturing for them to come closer.

 

Draco's attention had been so focused on Madame Maxime and her interaction with Dumbledore that he hadn't even noticed the students coming in after her. There were a dozen of boys and girls, mostly in their late teens, standing right behind her. Their robes seemed to be made of very fine silk which made Draco slightly envious.

 

“Has Karkaroff arrived yet?” Madame Maxime asked Dumbledore. Draco could have sworn he heard some animosity in her voice.

 

“He should be here any moment.” Dumbledore replied swiftly. “May I offer your students to seat at one of the tables with the other students to enjoy the meal while you join us at our table?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.” Madame Maxime replied and Dumbledore escorted her to sit next to Hagrid at the teachers' table. The French students chose to join the Ravenclaws who welcomed them warmly.

 

The Great Hall was silent for a few minutes before Filch came running in once again, only for Dumbledore to stop him right at the doors. He rushed back outside and Dumbledore spoke up immediately.

 

“Please, welcome the Durmstrang delegation.”

 

The doors burst open once again, only this time, the Headmaster came in first. Draco recognized him at once, he had seen him often enough at his mother's yearly Yule parties. Igor Karkaroff was wearing sleek and silver furs which ressembled his hair greatly.

 

“Dumbledore!” He called heartily as he walked up to him between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He shook Dumbledore's hand with both of his own, his huge grin revealing his yellow teeth.

 

Draco nearly gasped when the most irresistible smell assaulted his nostrils. He tore his eyes away from Karkaroff and searched for the source of the smell. He didn't have to search for long. His eyes fell on a muscular form, wearing a dark cloak made of some kind of shaggy and matted fur. He had black hair and the most flawless olive skin Draco had ever seen. He looked old enough for Draco to be sure that he was a seventh year. The way he stood straight next to Karkaroff, haughtily staring at Dumbledore, made Draco shiver. He oozed dominance. Draco couldn't look away, he wasn't even aware of the conversation going on between Dumbledore and Karkaroff anymore.

 

The man's, Draco refused to call him a boy, head jerked towards the Slytherin table. His emerald green eyes met Draco's silver ones at once and Draco felt his heart stop and his mouth run dry. He had been caught. He had been caught staring at a Veela, an Alpha Veela, who probably thought Draco was not worthy of his attention. He would probably get yelled at, maybe even beaten into never looking at him ever again. But Draco couldn't look away.

 

However, the man smirked. He didn't frown or glare daggers at Draco, he _smirked_. Draco felt his heart beat again, faster than ever. He felt like he would probably start hyperventilating in a few seconds. He felt his cheeks heat up and the man's smirk widened. Draco nearly choked on his saliva.

 

He felt a sharp elbow jab into his ribs and gasped, tearing his gaze away from the man. He heard him growl lowly, which made him want to run to him, nestle into his arms and never leave. He turned his face to look at Pansy, who was glaring at him. “What are you doing?” She whispered harshly. “Do you want the whole school to jump you right now?”

 

“N-No. I didn't mean to.” He replied. He hadn't even noticed that his body had been giving off pheromones or that everyone in the Great Hall was now staring at him. The only thing he had been aware of was the other Veela.

 

Pansy sighed before shamelessly glaring at the Veela. She seemed to have caught Draco staring at him. She grabbed ahold of Draco's head and pushed his face into her neck, effectively blocking the Veela's scent. Draco let himself be manhandled and took a couple of deep breaths. The smell was typically Pansy, a mix of rose and lavender. He missed the Veela's scent though. He wanted to be able to smell it for the rest of his life. He smelled of spicy vanilla, lilies and something else Draco couldn't associate with any of the smells he knew.

 

Thanks to Pansy's quick thinking, Draco was able to regain full control over his body. He managed to relax, but still remained hidden in Pansy's neck. He leaned heavily against her and sighed, letting his body shut down for a second. He still had trouble understanding what had just happned.

 

“What just happened?” He heard Daphne ask.

 

“One of the Durmstrang students is a Veela.” Blaise replied.

 

“An Alpha Veela.” Pansy added as she ran her hand through Draco's hair soothingly.

 

Draco heard another growl coming from the Veela. His heart sank at the thought of the Veela being unhappy with his actions. A whimper nearly escaped his throat but he managed to swallow it down before it came out.

 

“Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, could you please escort Mr. Malfoy down to the dungeons. I reckon he is in need of some rest.” Draco heard Dumbledore say. He felt Pansy nod her head, he wasn't ready to get up just yet though. “Don't fret, Mr. Potter. The dungeons are merely the place where the Slytherins sleep at night. I am most certainly not telling them to lock Mr. Malfoy away.” Dumbledore added when the Veela let out another growl.

 

“Come on, Draco.” Pansy said softly.

 

She helped him up from bench and towards the double doors, Blaise following right behind them. As they reached the doors, Draco took a look back at the Veela, who was still staring at him. His smirk had disappear and his eyes shone with something Draco didn't have time to recognize. His gaze was so intense that Draco stumbled a few times.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the double doors closed behind them, blocking the Veela's scent. He was relieved but a tiny part of him wanted to run back in and remain by the Veela's side. They silently walked down to the dungeons. Draco felt drained of all energy. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed and never wake up, not before the Veela had gone back to Durmstrang at least. Only then did Draco realize that he would have to put up with him and his scent for the entirety of the school year.

 

“Are you okay?” Blaise asked once they were standing in the middle of their common room.

 

“I am. You can go back to the feast, if you want. I'm just going to head to bed.” Draco replied before heading to his room, which he shared with the other fifth-year boys.

 

He didn't wait for a reply from either Blaise or Pansy. Blaise didn't follow him in though, so he assumed they had gone back to the feast. He quickly changed for the night and crawled into bed. He tried to fall asleep, in vain. He was too exhausted to get back up but he was not exhausted enough to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling, even though he could not see it in the darkness of the room. He focused on the noise of the lake water lapping against the windows but it did nothing to appease him. His mind wandered to the Veela. He wondered if he was having fun right now, at which table he had sat down to eat, with whom he was talking, if he was getting to know people from Hogwarts, if he was talking to one of those beautiful girls from Beauxbatons, maybe one of the boys. Draco wondered if he was thinking about him as well.

 

Draco didn't know how much time he spent staring into the darkness, letting his mind wander freely, but he never heard the others come back from the feast.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter wrote itself. I'm not sure if I'm happy with it yet but I figured I could post it now. I tried to change a few things here and there to make it better but my brain refused to cooperate, so I guess that's the best version I can get. No need to make you guys wait longer.  
> Also, I want to think you guys for all your kind comments. It was really sweet. Thank you very much.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. xx

 

 

 

_Draco felt cold. He had a hard time determining whether he was awake or still dreaming. The only thing he was sure of was that he was cold, really cold, and he could not warm up. He couldn't see anything either. He was laying in darkness. He curled in on himself to try and get some warmth, in vain. He was so cold that he doubted that his blood was still running._

 

_He heard his name being called a couple of times. He vaguely recognized the voice as being Blaise's but he was too focused on the coldness to be sure. He wanted to reply, but his mouth refused to cooperate. He was getting frustrated, angry at his own body. He was pretty sure that he was dreaming now, his body would have complied otherwise. He tried to think about something other than the coldness, he hoped his mind would get the message and that his surroundings would change. It was his dream, it was his mind, he should be able to control it._

 

“ _Draco.” He heard Blaise call once again, but he couldn't open his mouth._

 

_He tossing and turning. He could move his limbs, as far as he knew. However, he couldn't get his mouth to open. He tried to reach for something, he needed something to hold onto, maybe he would regain control over his mouth then._

 

“ _Draco.” He heard again. “Draco.”_

 

_Blaise kept calling, until it wasn't Blaise anymore. The voice changed. It happened gradually. The voice became rougher, deeper. He couldn't recognize it anymore. He had never heard it before but it made his heart pick up pace. It made his heart ache. He longed to hear the voice again._

 

“ _Draco.” He heard the voice again and it made him dizzy._

 

_The voice called for him again but it had become a growl. It was a good kind of growl. It made Draco's hairs rise and his heart skip a beat. He felt it echo in his whole body. It made him feel good and warm. Another growl came. Draco felt it bounce against his skin and he felt the cold creep in once again. He nearly let out a sob. The growl was harsh, cold and threatening. He didn't feel safe anymore. He wanted nothing more than to get away from it. Another growl. He needed it to stop. He needed someone to make it stop. He felt pain explode in his head and go straight down to his heart. It felt like someone had grabbed both his brain and his heart and crushed them in the palm of their hand. He screamed as the pain increased. He felt like he was dying. His mouth complied now, and the most high-pitched scream he had ever heard left his lips. It hurt his own ears. Pain, that was all his world had come down to. He wanted to beg for someone to make it stop but the only thing he managed to do was scream and curl in on himself._

 

“Draco!” He heard someone yell. It made the pain stop at once and his eyes flew open. He was almost blinded by the light, and it took two whole minutes for his eyes to get used to it. He realized that he was laying in his bed, in the dungeons. He let out a sigh of relief. He tried to calm his racing heart but it was a failure. Then, he was aware of someone standing before him. He forced his eyes to focus on them and recognized Blaise.

 

“Are you okay?” Blaise asked, his face was hard with worry.

 

“I guess.” He panted. “What happened?”

 

Blaise sighed, his shoulders falling in relief. “I don't know. I tried to wake you up and then you started screaming. You scared me.”

 

“Was there someone with you?” Draco asked, remembering the other voice he had heard in his dream.

 

“No, just me. The others have already gone up to breakfast. Why?” Blaise frowned in confusion.

 

“Just wondering.” Draco mumbled.

 

He knew that he hadn't dreamed Blaise's voice now. But it didn't explain why his voice had turned into someone else's. He wanted to understand but his head hurt too much for him to concentrate. He realized that he was still cold when he felt a shiver run up his spine. He curled up under his bedsheets.

 

“Maybe you should just stay in bed today. You don't look so good.” Blaise said.

 

Draco sighed. As much as he wanted to do so, he hated skipping classes. He knew fairly well that he would grow bored after a couple of hours spent on his own. Besides, he didn't want to appear weak. What would the Veela think if he spent his day in bed? Draco shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

 

He pushed the bedsheets away from himself. “I'm fine.” He told Blaise.

 

He regretted his decision almost as soon as he took it. The cold from the room assaulted him and he nearly fainted. He ran to the bathroom before Blaise could say anything or before he could freeze to death. He took the hottest shower he had ever taken in his life and sighed in relief when the feeling of never-ending coldness fled his body.

 

He cursed when he realized that he had forgotten his clothes in his room. He wrapped the towel around himself. It was big enough to cover him from shoulders to knees which he was grateful for. He tiptoed out of the bathroom, only to see Blaise sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for him.

 

“You can go have breakfast with the others, you know. I'll be fine.” Draco told him as he rummaged through the chest of drawers for some underwear, clutching his towel with his left hand. The last thing he wanted was for it to fall and reveal his naked body to Blaise. Blaise had seen him naked before but ever since he had come into his inheritance, Draco didn't feel comfortable with anyone seeing his body. The mere idea made him itch and want to crawl into bed.

 

Blaise laughed humorlessly. “Yeah, sure. You remember as well as I do what happened the last time Pansy or I let you go somewhere on your own.”

 

Draco nearly choked at the reminder. “I'll be ready in a minute.” He mumbled before running back to the bathroom, his clothes in hand.

 

He dressed quickly, checking his robes twice to make sure they were well-buttonned. He wanted to avoid making a fool of himself because of his haste, at all costs. He dried his hair as fast as he could. He didn't have time to style it properly, or else he would make Blaise miss breakfast and he didn't want that.

 

“Come on, we're going to be late.” He told Blaise as he exited the bathroom.

 

Blaise's eyebrows shot up to his hairline when he caught sight of Draco. “Your hair.” He merely said.

 

“My hair's fine.” Draco sighed.

 

Blaise didn't say anything else and Draco was happy to remain silent. He wished today's classes would pass by quickly so that he could go back to the warmth of his bed. The Great Hall was still full when they arrived, though he saw some Ravenclaws leave their table and head to their classes already. He let out a sigh of relief when the Veela's scent didn't assault his senses as soon as he entered the room. He was glad that he wouldn't have to suffer through breakfast with his scent but he was also well aware of the pang of disappointment in his chest.

 

As he and Blaise walked to their table, Draco noticed the Goblet of Fire in front of the teachers' table. “Are you planning on putting your name in?” He asked.

 

“I can't. There's a new rule, the students have to be at least seventeen to enter.” Blaise explained.

 

“Oh. Why?” Draco frowned. He hadn't realized that he had missed so much last night.

 

“Apparently, the Ministry finally realized that the tournament was dangerous and, to keep us _safe_ , they decided that only the ones who were of age could enter.”

 

“That's stupid.” Draco said as he sat down at the table.

 

“What's stupid?” Pansy asked, looking away from Milicent with whom she had been having a rather animated conversation.

 

“The age limit.” Blaise sighed.

 

Draco tuned them out as they started bickering about the pros and cons of the new rules. He looked at all the food displayed on the table and at his empty plate. He wasn't hungry, he was pretty sure that he would throw back up anything he tried to eat. His mind was still filled with the events of the previous day and it made his stomach twist and turn. He sighed, got a glass of pumpkin juice and filled his plate with scrambled eggs.

 

The others' voices were nothing more than a buzzing sound in his ears. He began playing with his food, glad that neither Pansy nor Blaise were paying any attention to him. They would have probably forced him to eat two full plates, that was how much they worried about him.

 

He let his mind wander. He thought about the tournament and tried to determine who the Hogwarts champion would be. The seventh-year Gryffindors would probably all put their name in the goblet, that much he was sure of. Draco didn't want their champion to be a Gryffindor though. Gryffindors always rushed head first into things and didn't think twice about the consequences. Gryffindors were stupid. He knew that they would not be the winning school if they had a Gryffindor as their champion. He really had no idea who would try to enter the tournament in the other houses, not even his own, nor did he particularly care. His friends would not participate and so they would be safe, that was all that mattered to him.

 

He wondered who the Durmstrang champion would be. He wondered if the Veela would enter. He assumed that he would, given that he had come here. He wouldn't have come otherwise, right? If he entered, he would win. Draco was sure of that. At least he hoped he would win. He refused to think about what would happen if he didn't win, and yet, his mind filled with images of the Veela dying in at least seventy different ways.

 

He shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of those thoughts. They made him dizzy once again. He took a deep breath, only for it to get stuck in his throat. He had taken a lungful of that heavenly scent again. He let his fork clatter against his table and tensed. Draco thanked Merlin that he was facing away from the door and that he wouldn't have to actually see _him_. He looked up at Pansy, who was sitting in front of him. She was already glaring at something in the distance. Her face was devoid of any emotion, which made Draco shiver slightly. She could be scary when she wanted to and apparently, she wanted the Veela to think of her as the scariest woman he had ever met. He was aware of a pair of eyes staring at the back of his head. He could have bet all the money he possessed on the fact that it was actually the Veela who was staring at him. He gulped. His throat was dry, it felt like sand paper.

 

He nearly choked when he felt a warm presence behind his back. It flooded his whole body and his muscles relaxed at once. Pansy was burning with suppressed anger. If looks could kill, Draco was pretty sure that the Veela would have dropped dead right then and there.

 

“You should eat.” A deep voice whispered in his right ear.

 

Draco felt his breath ghost against the shell of his ear and nearly fainted. He felt the tip of his fingers rest on the small of his back in a reassuring manner. Shivers ran up Draco's spine. He never wanted that hand to leave.

 

“Promise me you'll eat.” He whispered again. Draco could only nod, he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Pansy whispered harshly, still glaring daggers at the Veela, but she was ignored completely.

 

“Good.” Draco could almost hear the smile in his voice.

 

The presence was gone as fast as it came and Draco felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He needed his warmth back.

 

“Who does he think he is?” Pansy fumed to herself. “What did he even say to you?” She asked him but he chose not to answer.

 

“You don't need to know that, Pans.” Blaise defended him.

 

“But-”

 

“He just talked to him. He didn't even grop him or anything. Loosen up.” Blaise said.

 

Only then did Draco realize that he had already heard the Veela's voice. It was the same voice as the one he had heard in his dream, the one which had turned into a growl, the one which had ended up hurting him. He felt his eyes fill up with tears and looked down at his lap to hide it from his friends. He didn't understand why he was crying. It had been nothing but a dream. It didn't mean anything, did it?

 

He wondered how he had been able to hear his voice in his dream. He had never heard it before now and he knew his brain wasn't developped enough to imagine someone's voice, and then for it to be their actual real voice. The whole situation was confusing him. He looked to his left as discreetly as possible, trying to catch a glimpse of the Veela. He found him sitting at the end of the table, among the senventh-year Slytherins and the other students from Durmstrang. He was laughing at something one of his friends said. It made Draco blush in jealousy. He wanted him to laugh like this at something he said. He wanted to be the one who made him laugh so freely.

 

“Are you done?” Blaise asked him, forcing Draco to look away from the Veela.

 

“Uh, yeah. Just-” He shoved three forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth and stood up from the bench.

 

He took one last glance at the Veela, only to find him already staring at him. He sent a pleased smile his way, which made Draco blush from head to toe. He turned around quickly and followed his friends to their first class of the day, which was Transfiguration.

 

“You could have said no, you know, if you were still hungry.” Blaise told him as they walked.

 

“I was done.”

 

Their two-hour-long Transfiguration class passed by rather quickly. Draco spent the lesson thinking about what had happened in the Great Hall. He couldn't get the feeling of the Veela's hand on his back out of his mind. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted it to be the last thing he ever felt. Professor McGonogall had to call his name a few times to get him to concentrate on the lesson but she gave up after the fifth time.

 

After their Transfiguration lesson, Draco had a free period. Blaise offered to skip his class to spend it with him. Draco refused at first, but eventually caved in when he realized that his friend wasn't taking no for an answer. They went back to the Great Hall where a tiny crowd was gathered around the goblet of fire.

 

“Do you think we'll get to see someone put their name inside?” Blaise asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

 

Draco chuckled. “I guess we'll just have to wait and see.”

 

Draco would have preffered to spend his free period in the library but when Blaise had asked him if he minded going back to the Great Hall, Draco had said no. He hadn't had the heart to. It would probably be Blaise's only chance to see someone put their name in the goblet. The participants of the tournament would be chosen during the feast tonight. And it was their only free period of the day.

 

Draco went straight to the Slytherin table, which was completely unoccupied. He sat down at the far end of the table, the closest to the goblet. Blaise sat down beside him, his eyes glued to the goblet. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, he really hoped someone would come in to put their name in it or else Draco would never hear the end of it. Blaise would whine about his bad luck for months. He took his Potions book out of his bag and began studying for today's lesson. Potions would be their last class of the day but it was Draco's favorite subject. He loved studying Potions, even in his free time.

 

Draco got to read the entirety of today's lesson without anyone coming in. He was getting started on tomorrow's lesson when someone finally entered the Great Hall. He looked up, only to see a seventh-year Hufflepuff with a thin smile on his lips. Draco went back to his book as he heard Blaise cheer quietly.

 

“Hey Draco.” He heard a few seconds later. He looked up and the Hufflepuff was there, leaning over the Slytherin table to get closer to Draco.

 

“Mh?”

 

“Would you accept to go on a date with me if I put my name in the goblet?” He winked at Draco, who nearly gagged.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Blaise said, glaring daggers at the Hufflepuff. “Leave before I make you.”

 

“I d-”

 

“Don't make me reach for my wand.” Blaise cut him off.

 

“Thanks.” Draco whispered to Blaise once the Hufflepuff had left, without even putting his name in the goblet. “That's the third time he asked me out.”

 

“Well, actually, it's the fourth time. He gave me a bouquet of flowers a couple of weeks ago, which I was supposed to give you but burned instead. So, yeah, fourth time.”

 

Draco laughed. “Do I even want to know what kind of flower it was?”

 

“It was red roses. How cliché. I mean, come on, if you want to ask someone out at least try to know what their favorite flowers are.” Blaise nearly shouted, he seemed beyond frustrated. It made Draco laugh harder.

 

“What are my favorite flowers?”

 

Blaise looked at him as though he had asked the most stupid question ever. “Who do you take me for? Don't you think I know what my bestfriend's favorite flowers are?”

 

“Are you trying to avoid the question, Mr. Zabini?”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Lilies and orchids. You've never been able to choose.”

 

Draco laughed again. “How do you even- I underestimated you.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Blaise agreed. “Now tell me that I'm the best and that you love me with all your heart and I might forgive you.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's antics. “You're the best, Blaise, and I love you more than anyone. Just don't tell Pansy.” Draco joked.

 

“I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to shout it into her ear until she's deaf.”

 

Draco burst into laughter at the seriousness with which Blaise said it. His laugh died in his throat when he smelled that heavenly scent again. He looked toward the entrance and _he_ was here, walking confidently toward the goblet of fire, Viktor Krum by his side. Draco couldn't help but stare. He stared at him, from his shiny black shoes up to his messy black hair. He wanted to run his hands through it. They seemed to be extremely soft and Draco wanted to feel it for himself. His brain was screaming for him to do something to get the Veela's attention. He needed to act before someone took him away from him.

 

The Veela didn't even glance at Draco as he passed by his table. Draco's heart stuttered at that. He wanted the Veela to look at him, even for a second. Draco wanted to cough, maybe even trip him, just so that he would give him his undivided attention for the briefest moment. The only one that deigned to glance at Draco was Krum. He looked at Draco intently, his eyes piercing holes right through his skull.

 

They reached the goblet and Krum finally looked away from him, focusing on the goblet. They passed the age line with ease. The Veela was at least seventeen then, Draco had been right. He felt stupid now. He would never chose an underage foreigner as his mate. The mere thought made Draco's heart stop. He had never had a chance to begin with.

 

Draco heard Krum count in Bulgarian. He knew enough of that language to understand that he was counting to three. When he reached three, they put a little piece of paper in the fire. People around them clapped, Draco didn't dare join in but Blaise did.

 

He heard Krum say something to the Veela in Bulgarian but he couldn't understand what it meant. All he understood was that it was about him, given that Krum was staring at him again. The Veela turned around and his emerald green eyes met Draco's. They were the most beautiful eyes Draco had ever gotten to see. A soft smile appeared on the Veela's face and Draco felt his face heat up.

 

“да.“ The Veela replied, nodding slightly. He took a couple of steps to get closer to Draco, who felt his heart beat madly in his chest. “Hi.” He told him, still smiling as he put both of his hands flat on the table. He had strong hands, Draco could see his veins. He wished the Veela was wearing short sleeves just so that he could see those veins run up his arms.

 

“H-Hi.” Draco mumbled. He felt Blaise wrap an arm around his shoulders in a protective manner, which earned him a deadly glare from the Veela. Draco blushed in embarrassement.

 

“I like it when you blush.” The Veela told him, his face softening back into a smile. He had a heavy Bulgarian accent, which Draco had been too dazed to notice at breakfast. It made his voice sound deeper and Draco nearly swooned.

 

He chuckled awkwardly as what the Veela had said finally sank in. He covered his cheeks with his hands. “I don't blush.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“Don't hide it. It makes you prettier.”

 

It only made Draco blush harder. He wanted the floor to swallow him up. He burrowed deeper into Blaise's arms, hiding his flaming cheeks.

 

“Stop torturing the kid.” He heard Krum laugh.

 

The Veela chuckled. “Don't forget to eat at lunch.” He told Draco before following Krum out of the Great Hall.

 

Draco whined pitifully and let himself fall completely into Blaise's arms. It had been too much at once for his poor heart. He hid his face into Blaise's chest as he felt the others' eyes on him. They started whispering among themselves.

 

“You're going to be the death of me.” Blaise sighed, tightening his arms around Draco. “If I have to glare at one more person, my eyes are going to fall off.” He joked lightly.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

The rest of the morning passed in a blur for Draco. It was lunch time before he knew it. He had expected to see the Veela again then but he had been unable to find him. He had looked around the Great Hall until Pansy had caught him and asked what he was looking for. Draco had given up then. He had made sure to eat though. Even though the Veela hadn't been there to check up on him, Draco had felt like he would be betraying his trust if he didn't eat, which was quite preposterous in Draco's opinion. He barely knew the Veela and he was quite sure that he hadn't even earned his trust yet.

 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate on his afternoon classes, which earned him a couple of gentle scoldings from Professor Snape. His mind kept wandering back to the Veela and to the fact that he had put his name in the Goblet. It wasn't particularly surprising given the fact that he had come all the way from Bulgaria just to participate in the tournament but Draco couldn't help the anxiety knotting his stomach. He was a mess, he tried to control his emotions but failed miserably throughout the day. He didn't want the Veela to participate in the tournament. It was dangerous, numerous participants had died during the competition in the past. The mere thought of the Veela dying made Draco want to curl up in bed and never move again. He prayed Merlin that his name wouldn't come out of the Goblet during the feast tonight. The Veela would probably be disappointed but at least he would be safe.

 

“Draco.” He looked up, only to see Professor Snape standing right in front of his desk, staring intently at him. “The class is over.”

 

Draco looked around and the classroom was empty, everyone was gone, except for him and Severus. Even Pansy and Blaise had left, probably on Severus's order. “Oh.” Draco merely sighed. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed them leaving.

 

“Are you okay?” Severus asked as he sat on the desk chair next to Draco's.

 

“Yes.” Draco replied way too quickly, staring down at his hands.

 

Severus sighed. “You know you can talk to me, right? I may be your professor but I'm also your godfather. I'm here for you, you can talk to me if you need.”

 

Draco looked up at his godfather. He had a caring smile on his face and Draco couldn't help but smile back. He often forgot how caring his godfather actually was. He had always been willing to sit with Draco and listen to him rant for hours, no matter how petty his problems could be in an adult's eyes. Draco remembered one particular time when Severus had listened to him complain for almost two hours about how his stuffed dragon was being mean and refused to allow Draco to have another favorite plush. He had been five at the time. Severus had smiled and swore that he would make sure that his dragon never got mad at him again.

 

Draco took a deep breath and decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk to his godfather. He may understand how Draco felt. “Well, it's just that I'm worried about the tournament.”

 

Severus frowned. “Why would you be? You're not participating.” He paused. “Are you?” He added as his frown deepened.

 

“No, of course not.” Severus relaxed at once, sighing in relief. “But one of the Durmstang students put his name in the Goblet, the Veela, and-” He cut himself off when he caught Severus rolling his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes.” He whined.

 

“I'm not.” Severus lied.

 

“I'm not talking to you if you're just going to make fun of me.” Draco huffed.

 

Severus pursed his lips, trying hard not to laugh. “I won't, I promise.” Draco narrowed his eyes, waiting for Severus to burst into laughter, but he didn't. “So, you care about the Veela then.” He said.

 

“No!” Draco exclaimed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Severus chuckled slightly, his chuckle quickly turning into a fond smile when Draco continued. “Well, maybe a little.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“Draco...” Severus sighed.

 

“I know.” Draco said, not letting his godfather say any more. “But he could get hurt, or worse, and I don't want him to get hurt.”

 

“I understand how you feel, trust me, I do. Don't you think it's a bit early to care though?”

 

Draco frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean is, you met him yesterday. Do you even know what his name is?” Severus didn't mean for his words to come out as harsh but it still tore at Draco's heart. It hurt even more because he knew that Severus was right. “I'm just worried about you.” Severus added when he saw Draco pale. “I don't want you to get hurt because your Veela has grown attached to the first Dominant you saw. What if he doesn't care?”

 

“I-” Draco bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He felt a sob build its way up his throat and his sight blurred with unshed tears. He didn't know why he was reacting so dramatically but he couldn't help himself. He felt like he had been stabbed right in the heart. The pain was so strong that Draco felt like he couldn't breathe.

 

Severus sighed softly when he saw Draco's eyes water. “Come here.” He said, opening his arms. Draco let himself fall into his godfather's chest and breathed in his scent. He relaxed when he felt his arms close around him and tried to forget about the pain.

 

“I'm sorry.” He said into Draco's hair. “I didn't mean to say it like that. I know how easy it can be to let your Veela take over. I just want you to be careful. I love you and I want you to be happy. That's all I want. Besides, he might care about you. You're a wonderful person, he would be a fool not to care.”

 

Draco pulled away from his godfather's chest and smiled at him. His words made Draco feel better. He was slightly ashamed of his reaction but he knew Severus wouldn't judge him. He knew he could be as emotional as he wanted to be around him.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that.” Draco blushed slightly.

 

“At least you didn't actually cry on me. That would have been awful. I would have ended up crying as well and that would not have been good for my reputation.” Severus joked lightly. “Just be careful, that's all I'm saying, okay?” Draco nodded. “Anyway, that Veela's quite the troublemaker but from what I heard he's the best at DADA and Charms. If he's one of the champions, he's going to survive.”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco knew it was a stupid thing to ask but he did it anyway.

 

“Of course.” Severus smiled. “Now off you go. Blaise and Pansy are probably waiting for you and I think we've kept them waiting long enough, don't you?”

 

Draco chuckled. “Yeah.” He quickly gathered his school bag and went to leave but quickly went back to his godfather and hugged him tight. “Thanks.”

 

It took a couple of seconds for Severus to hug him back but he did it once the surprise had worn off. “You're welcome.”

 

Draco hurried out of the classroom, not wanting to keep his friends waiting any longer. “Draco.” Severus called as he reached the door. Draco turned around, facing his godfather with a slight frown on his face. “He'll be fine.”

 

Draco had to smile at that, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He made his way out, however, the corridor was empty and his friends were nowhere in sight. He wondered where they could have gone. Potions had been their last class of the day. They usually waited for him and he was quite disappointed that they hadn't this time. He briefly considered going back to his godfather and asking him to escort him back to his dorm but eventually decided against it. He would be fine on his own for a little while, he just had to find Blaise and Pansy.

 

He forced himself to squash down the dread taking over his heart. He had no reason to panic, he would be fine. He remembered telling both Blaise and Pansy countless times that he would be fine roaming the castle on his own, but now that it was the case, he desperately wanted them by his side. Now was the time to prove them wrong, he didn't need them, he didn't need their protection. He could defend himself. He took a deep breath and made his way up from the dungeons. The days were still warm, warm enough for him to do his homework by the lake. He didn't need his friends there with him. He would go to the lake on his own and do his homework on his own. He would be fine.

 

He walked as fast as he could, he didn't need to linger in the hallways. They were filled with people and he felt extremely uncomfortable being around them without anyone by his side. The memory of Justin trying to have his way with him was still fresh in his mind and he didn't fancy it happening ever again. He probably should have gone back to the Common Room, Blaise and Pansy were probably waiting for him there.

 

He jumped when he heard a booming laughter coming from behind him. He didn't dare look back, he only walked faster. He would feel better once he was out of the castle. He had never walked faster in his entire life. He reached the lake in no time. Luckily, no one was around, he had the lake to himself. He quickly looked back but nobody had followed him out. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled against a tree trunk.

 

He pulled his Potions book out and started reading the next day's lesson. It was a potion he had already made during the summer with his godfather's help, one he had mastered perfectly. There was no point in reading the whole page but he did it anyway. He eventually let his mind wander, his eyes fixed on the page.

 

He thought about the feast and what would happen during it. Even with Severus's reassuring words in mind, he couldn't help but pray for the Goblet to choose any Durmstrang student but the Veela. Even the knowledge that he was a skilled fighter was not comfort enough to Draco. Powerful wizards had died in the tournament before.

 

“Are you okay?” Draco jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone approach. He looked up and his eyes met the green eyes that haunted his thoughts. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” The Veela quickly apologized, his eyes shining with mirth.

 

“It- It's okay.” Draco mumbled. He felt his cheeks redden alarmingly fast.

 

“I was just worried. You've been staring at your book for at least fifteen minutes.” The Veela grinned, staring right into Draco's eyes.

 

“Oh...” Draco cleared his throat. “I was just thinking.” Draco's hands tightened around his book as he felt his heart pick up pace. He wanted to look away from the Veela but he just couldn't. He was mesmerized by his eyes, he never wanted to look away from them. He wanted to be able to stare at them for the rest of his life. They were so green and full of life, it was hard to keep track of all the emotions passing through them.

 

“I'm Harry, by the way.” The Veela, _Harry_ , said as he sat down next to Draco, close enough that their thighs nearly touched, but not quite. Even sitting down, Draco's head barely reached Harry's shoulder. Draco should feel intimidated but it strangely made him feel safe. It made him feel like Harry could protect him if need be.

 

“I- I'm... Harry.” Draco cursed inwardly. That was not what he had meant to say. Harry's eyebrows shot up and his eyes shone with suppressed laughter. “I mean... I'm Draco. My name is Draco.”

 

Harry chuckled. It was so deep and soothing, Draco could feel it wrap itself around his soul. He felt like curling into Harry's chest and do anything to pull that sound out of him again.

 

“I'm very pleased to meet you, Draco.” Harry grinned. “I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I didn't really feel like doing so around your friends. They don't seem to be very welcoming or nice.”

 

“They are.” Draco defended. “They care about me and they want to protect me from other people.”

 

“Oh. Well, I'm glad you have them then.” Draco nodded in agreement. “Did they have to protect you from other people before?”

 

“No, they just try to keep most of them away from me, just to be safe. They might try to mate with me.” Draco thought he heard a growl come from Harry but he might have imagined it. It was probably just the wind rushing through the fallen leaves. “Well, there was this one time though.” Draco felt a shiver run up his spine at the mere thought. He felt cold all at once, he pulled his knees up to his chest to warm himself up, trapping his book in between.

 

“What happened?” Harry asked, his voice was gentle but there was a coldness in his eyes. It made Draco shiver, he wanted it gone.

 

“It doesn't matter.” Draco mumbled. He didn't know why he had said such a thing. Harry didn't care about what had happened with Justin. He would probably be disgusted. But Harry's stare made him want to tell him everything and so he did.

 

The reaction he got from Harry was not the one he expected. He saw Harry's left hand tighten into a fist and he took a deep breath. “Are you okay?” He merely asked, his voice was calm and gentle, a contrast to the way his entire body had tensed.

 

“Yes, it was a few weeks ago. I'm okay now.” Draco nodded in emphasis.

 

“Good. What did you say his name was again?” Harry asked, smiling sweetly at Draco.

 

“Justin Finch-Fletchley. I never liked him, he's always been weird. You know, when we were in first year, he always wanted to sit next to me. He said it was because he thought I was pretty and my parents were rich.” Draco shrugged carelessly. “Blaise threatened to put a snake in his bed and he never talked to me again. Well, until that day.” He finished lamely.

 

“Looks like Blaise is very serious about protecting you.” Harry remarked with a slight smirk.

 

Draco nodded, grinning. “He's the best friend one could ever have. He always takes care of me.”

 

Harry smiled fondly. “He's done a great job so far. I'll make sure to thank him.”

 

Draco frowned slightly, genuinely confused. He didn't understand why Harry would need to thank Blaise. “Why would you do that?”

 

Harry merely smiled. “Do you actually like Potions?” He asked, glancing at Draco's book.

 

Draco wanted to be mad at Harry for ignoring his question but he couldn't. “Of course.” He huffed. “Who doesn't?”

 

Harry winced slightly. “I kinda don't.” Draco gasped dramatically and covered his mouth to faint shock, which made Harry laugh. “Now, let me explain.”

 

“Please, do.” Draco said, he didn't know when he had started to feel comfortable enough around Harry to react in such a playful manner.

 

“The thing is, my brain has never understood how to make a potion. I've failed every single time. I've hated that class since day one.”

 

“It's not that hard.” Draco said. “I could teach you.” He offered. Draco knew he was skilled enough in Potions to help a seventh-year and that way, he and Harry would get to spend more time together.

 

“I'd love that.” Harry grinned.

 

“What are you doing?” Blaise's voice came out of nowhere, causing Draco to jump out of his skin.

 

Draco sighed and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Harry. Blaise was standing there, in front of them, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I was doing my homework and then Harry-” Draco started.

 

“I was talking to _him_.” Blaise's voice dripped with venom. It made Draco nervous even though he knew that it was directed at him.

 

“Blaise.” Draco sighed. “Be nice. Harry can stay with us until dinner.” He doubted Blaise was even listening to him. He seemed too busy glaring daggers at Harry. “If you want to, of course.” Draco added as an afterthought, looking back at Harry.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Actually,” he said as he stood up. “there's something I need to take care of before the feast.” He smiled apologetically at Draco.

 

“Oh.” The blonde sighed dejectedly.

 

“But save me a seat, okay?” Harry continued.

 

“Sure.” Draco grinned, ignoring Blaise's wide eyes on him.

 

Harry grinned back. “See you at the feast then.” He said as he stood up. “See you, _Blaise_.” He added as he made his way past him, a smirk on his face.

 

Draco stared after him as he made his way toward the castle. He knew that he had a silly smile on his face but he couldn't help himself. His heart was beating too fast, he still felt giddy from feeling Harry's body so close to him. He felt like giggling and screaming at the top of his lungs. He still couldn't believe that Harry had sat so close to him, and that he had actually talked to him. They had had a real conversation. He wished that Blaise had not interrupted them though.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Blaise, who was clearing his throat loudly. “He talked to me.” Draco told Blaise, hiding his grin behind his Potions book.

 

Blaise sighed and chuckled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “You-” He chuckled once again, shaking his heaad in disbelief. “Don't tell Pansy about all that, alright? She'd kill him, then you, and then me. And I don't fancy dying so young.”

 

“Why would she kill us? Harry didn't do anything wrong.”

 

“You know how she is.” Blaise said as he sat next to Draco, right where Harry had been. “She'd kill him for daring to come anywhere near you, then she'd kill you for letting him, and then she'd kill me for not being here to look after you.”

 

“But we just talked. He was really nice.”

 

Blaise smiled. “I'm glad, but be careful.” Draco nodded. “What did you guys talk about?”

 

Draco didn't hesitate and told Blaise everything. He also wanted to tell him about the conversation he had had with his godfather but he didn't know if he was ready yet. Eventually, Blaise asked about that as well and so Draco told him. Blaise didn't mock him, he merely told him what his godfather had told him; that if Harry was picked, he would definitely survive.

 

They talked for a while, all they talked about was Harry, which made Draco quite happy. He realized that he could talk about the older Veela for days on end and never get tired of it. They talked until it was time for dinner. Draco longed to see Harry again, perhaps they would be able to talk more during the feast.

 

The Great Hall was already filled with people. Everyone was talking animatedly. Draco searched for Harry as he and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin table. The Durmstrang students were all sitting at the end of the Slytherin table but Harry was not among them. He had told Draco to save him a seat so Draco assumed that it meant that he would be late.

 

Blaise took a seat next to Pansy and Draco followed him, sitting next to him. He made sure to save a seat for Harry. He really wanted the Veela to sit next him. Even when Daphne came to sit next to him, he asked them to leave an empty seat between them. He didn't tell her that it was for Harry though.

 

Draco kept staring at the double doors, waiting for Harry to come in. The feast was about to start and he wasn't here yet, which made him slightly anxious. He saw Justin enter the Great Hall, he was pale and was leaning heavily on one of his friends, he left leg seemed useless. His eyes were glued to the floor and he would have probably ran to the Hufflepuff table had he been aboe to walk on his own. Draco had never seen him in such a state, which made him frown slightly. Harry came in a few seconds later. His face was dark, but it lit up as soon as his eyes met Draco's.

 

Draco jumped out of his skin when someone slipped into the seat next to him. The scent wasn't right though, it was not Harry. He looked up only to see Goyle's smirking face.

 

“Hi, pretty.” Goyle told him as he sat down.

 

Draco gulped. He didn't want Goyle to sit next to him. That seat was meant for Harry, and Harry only. He didn't want Goyle to spend the entire feast hitting on him. He was Harry's. He quickly looked away from him and slid closer to Blaise. He wanted to ask his bestfriend for help but he was caught up in a conversation with Theo, he didn't want to bother them. He felt like screaming when he felt Goyle slide closer to him, his large thigh pressing hard against Draco's smaller one.

 

He was on the verge of having a panic attack when he heard someone clear their throat. “I think you're in my seat.”

 

Draco turned around at the same time as Goyle did. Harry was standing right behind the larger fifth year, glaring daggers at him. Goyle snorted. “Just find another seat.”

 

Harry's eyes darkened, which made Draco shiver, but not in fear. Harry grabbed Goyle by the back of his neck and swiftly hauled him up from the bench. “I said you're in my seat.” He growled loudly.

 

Fear seemed to take over Goyle's body, and he whimpered pitifully. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He mumbled, not daring to meet the Veela's eyes again.

 

Harry threw Goyle to the floor. “Just find another seat.” He smirked.

 

Goyle quickly stood on shaky legs and ran out of the Great Hall. Only then did Draco notice that everyone's attention was on them. Even the professors had stopped talking. They had not stepped in though. They knew not to come between an Alpha Veela and his prey.

 

“Hi.” Harry smiled brightly once he had slipped onto the bench, sitting dangerously close to Draco. The younger didn't mind though. He didn't feel threatened by Harry's proximity, he felt safe.

 

“Hi.” Draco mumbled as he felt his cheeks redden slightly.

 

“I thought I told you to save me a seat.”

 

“I tried, I swear, I just-”

 

“I'm kidding.” Harry quickly cut him off. “I saw what happened. Thanks for saving me a seat. I made it right on time, right?” He said, just as food began to appear on the table.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Harry didn’t dare look back, he knew that if he were to meet Draco’s eyes, his anger would fly out the window. He could feel the Omega’s eyes still on him. If he were to meet those gray eyes once again, he would run back to the Omega and forget about his other plans. He had to make sure that this Justin stayed away from _his_ Omega. He also had to make him pay for daring to assault the precious Omega. Omegas deserved to be treated with respect, they shouldn’t have to suffer assaults, much less his precious Draco. Admittedly, Harry had no idea who Justin was or what he looked like, but this tiny bit of information had yet to make its way through his angered brain. He was intent on finding Justin and he would find him, no matter what.

“Harry!” He heard someone call for him. However, he was too busy making his way through a bunch of thirteen-year-olds to care. Whoever that was could wait.

He heard his name being called again, louder this time, which managed to somehow shake him out of his anger. He slowed down and waited for whoever that was that wanted his attention to catch up with him. The voice sounded too Bulgarian and too rough to be anyone other than Viktor.

“Where are you going?” Viktor asked once he had reached him. _**“You look murderous.”**_ He added in Bulgarian.

 _ **“I need to find someone.”**_ Harry replied in Bulgarian.

He felt more comfortable speaking Bulgarian, the words came to him more easily. Even though he had been born here in Great Britain, he had spent most of his life in Bulgaria. He and his parents had moved to Bulgaria when he had been thirteen months old. His parents had made a point of speaking to him in English at home but he was more used to Bulgarian.

 _ **“What? Who?”**_ Viktor frowned.

_**“Does it matter?”** _

**_“Of course it matters! You look like you’re about to rip out their vital organs and eat them for breakfast!”_ **

**_“I just-”_** Harry sighed.

_**“What happened? Is it related to that Omega?”** _

_**“How did you know?”**_ Harry frowned as he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

 ** _“I’m your bestfriend, I know you better than anyone. Also, he’s the only thing you’ve been talking about ever since we got here… and you reek of him.”_** Viktor said, smiling knowingly. **_“Now, tell me what happened.”_**

Just the thought of what had happened made Harry’s anger flare up. Three Veelas came to stand right in front of Harry before he had the chance to say anything to Viktor. _Omegas_. Their platinum blonde hair reminded him of Draco, but their scent was either too sweet, or too bitter or not enough flowery for Harry’s taste.

“Hi, Harry.” They said all at once. Harry could hear their heavy French accent.

 _ **“Fuck off.”**_ He replied, smiling sweetly at them. They giggled, proof that they had not understood a single word he said. “I’m sorry, ladies. I’m a bit busy at the moment. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

They nodded quickly. “See you, Harry.” And they were gone in a heartbeat.

It was already the fifth time today that these three seventeen-year-olds had tried to talk to him. They were persistent. They were obviously unmated and had taken to sending waves of pheromones Harry’s way every chance they got, probably hoping that he would give in and mate with one of them. The Alpha felt like throwing up every time they got anywhere near him, however.

 ** _“They’re ridiculous.”_** Viktor said, glaring after them. **_“These Omegas are the worst.”_**

 ** _“You tell me.”_** Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry was about to start walking again but Viktor held him back, his large left hand gripping his shoulder. **_“Explain yourself.”_**

Harry sighed heavily. **_“I was talking to Draco-”_**

 ** _“The omega?”_** Viktor cut him off.

 ** _“My omega.”_** Harry quickly corrected him, which made Viktor roll his eyes. **_“Anyway. We were talking and he told me about that…_ thing _.”_**

“Harry.” Viktor sighed when Harry didn’t seem inclined on explaining further.

Harry clenched his fists, trying to contain his rising anger. **_“Earlier this year, there was this boy, who apparently doesn’t know how to take no for an answer, and he tried to mate with_ my _omega. Without his conscent. He tried to take advantage of him.”_** Harry couldn’t contain his anger anymore, his words had turned into growls.

 ** _“Alright, you need to calm down now.”_** Viktor tried to calm him down. **_“Take a deep breath and calm down.”_**

**_“That little shit tried to rape him. How am I supposed to calm down?”_ **

**_“You really need to calm down. You know how you get when you get angry and I don’t fancy dying right now.”_** Viktor said, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. **_“Alright. I’m calm.”_**

**_“Good. Now, what’s the boy’s name?”_ **

“Justin Finch-Fletchley.”

Viktor looked up at the ceiling, probably trying to see if the name rang a bell. **_“I’ve no idea who that is.”_** He eventually said.

Harry winced. **_“Me neither.”_**

**_“What?”_ **

Only then did Harry realize how foolish he had been. He had been so angry that he had not realized that rushing head first would lead him nowhere. He had no idea who Justin Finch-Fletchley was, thus he wouldn’t be able to find him on his own, no matter how hard he tried. He felt like slapping himself.

He suddenly felt someone softly tapping him on the shoulder as they cleared their throat. Harry turned around and his eyes fell on Fleur Delacour’s tall and willowy figure. She was only a couple of inches shorter than Harry, which allowed her to look down on most people. She was dressed in a silky blue suit and her silvery-blonde hair had been styled into a low ponytail. Harry had to admit that she was beautiful. Yet again, she was a Veela and Veelas were, by definition, beautiful creatures. However, she was not exactly Harry’s type.

She smiled widely at Viktor, her eyes shining with mirth. Harry could feel soft waves of pheromones being sent Viktor’s way. He turned slightly to see that Viktor was blushing madly.

“Stop it.” Harry scolded her softly.

“Hi, Harry.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly.

“Hi.” Harry greeted back, smiling warmly.

He could see a few Hogwarts students stare at them as they passed by, envy shining in their eyes. He was aware that his and Fleur’s closeness could be mistaken as flirting but they had never been anything more than friends. They had been friends for as long as Harry could remember. Her parents used to be good friends of his own parents. He had spent all of his summers with Fleur as a child. Their parents had often joked about them ending up together but they had both come into their inheritances as Alpha Veelas a couple of years ago and had crushed any hope their parents could have, even more so when they revealed that they were both gay.

 

Viktor had been added to their tiny little group when Harry started attending Durmstrang. Even though Fleur was attending another school, they always managed to make time for each other during the summer. Fleur and Viktor were his bestfriends, and if Harry were to be honest, they were the only friends he could fully trust.

“A little birdie told me that you were looking for trouble.” Fleur smiled knowingly.

“Already? Damn, news travel fast around here.”

 ** _“The walls have ears, my friend.”_** She said in French.

 ** _“They do.”_** Harry replied in French.

Fleur had taught him enough French throughout the years that he could easily carry on a conversation and he was quite grateful for that.

“Please, I don’t speak French.” Viktor suddenly said, obviously feeling left out.

“You should have listened to me when I tried to teach you.” Fleur replied sassily.

“I tried. You’re just too distracting.”

Fleur scrunched up her tiny nose. “You’re not my type, Vikki.”

Viktor glared at her. “Stop trying to seduce me then. You know the effect those pheromones have on me.”

“I can’t help it.” She pouted. “You’re just so… dashingly gorgeous. For a man.” She added with a smirk.

Fleur’s flirty nature often clashed with Viktor’s quiet personality but Harry was used to it. He enjoyed watching them bicker playfully, it amused him. He found it so funny that he had almost completely forgotten about his anger.

“I saw you.” Fleur suddenly told Harry. “With the Malfoy boy.” She added, making Harry’s smile disappear.

“Do you, maybe, know who Justin Finch-Fletchley is?” Viktor eventually asked Fleur.

She nodded. “He’s a fifth year Hufflepuff. He tried to ask me out, like, thirty minutes ago. Why?”

“Hufflepuff.” Harry snorted.

“Harry’s kinda looking for him. He’s-”

“Do you know where he might be right now?” Harry cut Viktor off. He felt his anger come back full force. He had never hated anyone more than he hated Justin Finch-Fetchley.

“We were in the library, he might still be there.” She shrugged. “What is going on?”

Harry figured that Viktor could explain everything to her and he made to hurry to the library, only to be held back by Viktor once again.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on. Are you really going to beat up a fifteen-year-old?”

“Beat up?” Fleur frowned in confusion.

Harry stared at Viktor for a second, honestly weighing the pros and cons. But Finch-Fletchley had tried to rape Harry’s omega. “Yeah. I am.”

He quickly pulled his arm out of Viktor’s grip and made his way toward the library. He tried to hurry as much as possible without looking too suspicious. He was aware of both Viktor and Fleur hurrying behind him, muttering under their breaths in Bulgarian and French respectivally. He couldn’t care less though. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Finch-Fletchley. He would make him regret the day he was born. No one touched an omega, _any omega_ , in such a way and got away with it. It was revolting and simply disgusting.

Harry rounded yet another corner, he knew that they were only a corner away from the library. His entire body was shaking with anger and anticipation. He was looking forward to making Finch-Fletchley pay. He knew that he wouldn’t hold back. He wouldn’t be able to.

“That’s him.” He heard Fleur say from behind him, pointing at a boy dressed in black robes who was making his way towards them.

He looked small and weak. Harry had expected someone bigger and more intimidating. But Finch-Fletchley looked like Harry could squeeze the life out of him with a single hand. The boy’s appearance did nothing to calm Harry’s anger though. The mere sight of him made Harry’s Alpha Veela instincts go wild.

He wasted no time and grabbed the fifteen-year-old by the throat as soon as he was close enough, and pulled him into one of the many alcoves. He vaguely heard people gasping but he couldn’t care less.

Finch-Fletchley’s back collided violently with the wall and Harry finally let go of his throat.

“Justin?” Harry asked.

The boy merely nodded, gasping for breath. He was gripping his own throat, trying to soothe the ache caused by Harry’s harsh grip.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” Harry smiled sweetly. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Justin nodded once again. “Yeah.” He mumbled.

“Right. Sorry for the… rough approach. I’m usually a big softie, I just _hate_ molesters.”

“What?” Justin whimpered.

“Mhm. And I’ve heard from a reliable source that you molested _my_ Omega.”

“What? No, I don’t even-”

“So, you’re telling me that you didn’t try to rape Draco Malfoy a few weeks ago?” Harry cut him off.

Justin paled. “I don’t- I didn’t- I mean… I never-”

“Did you or did you not try to mate Draco without his conscent?”

Justin gulped. “L-Listen, it was… He’s unmated. H-He’s fair game, right?” He tried hard to seem confident but Harry could feel the fear radiating off of him.

Harry laughed humorlessly. He couldn’t believe the nerve of that guy. “Right. My bad. Fair game. But I don’t think we have the same definition of fair game, Justin. Fair game doesn’t involve molesting, does it?”

Justin had the nerve to chuckle. “Well, he’s an omega, and he’s a veela. I mean-”

Harry’s hand went straight for Justin’s throat. The movement was so sudden and he put so much force into it that Justin’s head flew back and collided hard with the wall.

“If I ever see you anywhere near Draco, or even looking into his general direction again, I will kill you. I will break every tiny little bone in your body until you beg me to kill you. Is that clear?”

Justin sobbed and nodded as best he could. Fat tears made their way down his pale cheeks as he tried to breathe through Harry’s choking hold.

“Good. Then we’re done.” Harry said with a smile as he let go of his neck. “You can go.”

“R-Really?” Justin choked out.

“Yeah, really. Just one more thing before you leave though.” He added as an afterthought.

They were now standing in the middle of the hallway and a crowd had gathered. Even though Harry had hid in an alcove, it looked like word had spread quickly and most people knew that he had attacked the Hufflepuff. But Harry didn’t care. The crowd didn’t bother him. At least, now they would know what he had in store for them of they dared approach his omega.

Harry smiled a toothy grin and kicked Justin in the knee as hard as he could, effectively causing his kneecap to snap in a deafening sound. Justin screamed in pain as he fell to the floor and it was music to Harry’s ears.

“That was for touching what’s not yours.” Harry said, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear over Justin’s scream.

“What is happening here?” Professor McGonagall asked as she came running.

The whole crowd scattered, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Only Fleur and Viktor remained.

“Just teaching a little boy a lesson. Right, Justin?” Harry said as he pulled the boy up to his feet.

Justin whimpered but nodded anyway. He tried not to put too much weight on his broken leg.

“Are you okay, Mr. Finch-Fletchley?” McGonagall asked, her eyes never leaving Harry.

“Yeah.” Justin replied through gritted teeth. “I’m… peachy.”

Harry smiled as he looked McGonagall up and down. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think dinner is being served.”

Harry pushed past McGonagall, leaving Justin to stand on his own, which he obviously failed to do. “Mr. Potter. Come back here.” The Professor called after him, but he ignored her.

“That was… impressive.” Viktor said as he and Fleur caught up with him.

“Quite.” Fleur added, even though she was obviously unbothered.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble? You did break his kneecap. If Karkaroff hears about this, you’re dead.”

“Igor loves me.” Harry merely said.

“He won’t get in trouble.” Fleur smiled knowingly. “He’s a Veela, there’s nothing she can do. He just defended an omega and marked his territory as an Alpha. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He broke fifteen-year-old’s kneecap on school grounds, that’s wrong enough to me.”

“Not according to Veela laws.” Fleur shrugged carelessly.

 _ **“You guys are mental.”**_ Viktor mumbled under his breath in Bugarian, which made Harry laugh.

They reached the Great Hall soon enough, and Harry was surprised to see Finch-Fletchley making his way towards the Great Hall. He had thought that the boy would have gone to the infirmary. His knee needed to be looked at, not that he cared, but it really did. Harry knew how much force he had put into his kick, and he knew that he had literally shattered the boy’s kneecap. He was leaning heavily on a fellow Hufflepuff, his left leg completely useless. McGonagall had apparently let the Hufflepuff leave on his own, which was, admittedly, the weirdest thing.

Justin’s pain-filled eyes landed on Harry, and he looked away immediately. He whispered something to his friend, who picked up the pace and entered the Great Hall.

“I think you scarred him for life.” Fleur laughed softly.

“Good.” Harry replied, glaring at the double doors of the Great Hall.

The sight of Justin’s injured body had filled him with contentment but his anger had also come back. Breaking the fifteen-year-old’s knee had not been enough. He knew what he had put Draco through, and he deserved more than a broken knee. But Harry had had to hold himself back. No matter what he and Fleur liked to pretend, Harry could not very well kill a student on school grounds. He would be expelled, even if he did it under the influence of his Veela instincts. He could not be expelled. He had a tournament to participate in and win, and he had a lovely omega to woo.

Harry pushed the double doors open, Fleur and Viktor following right behind him. His eyes landed on Draco right away. His omega was sitting at the Slytherin table, next to Blaise, and there was a vacant seat on his left. The way Draco’s eyes lit up as soon as Harry entered filled the Alpha with warmth. Draco’s lips lifted up in a shy smile, which Harry returned immediately.

Harry knew that he was gone for.

The Alpha’s smile disappeared when he saw a large boy slip into the seat that was meant for him. Harry knew the boy. Gregory Goyle. He had caught him staring hungrily at Draco several times during the day. The omega, bless his innocent soul, had been oblivious to it every single time. He couldn’t help the growl that left his lips. He was tired of people not understanding that that omega was his.

“Harry.” Fleur sighed.

 ** _“Harry, please, one broken knee is enough for today.”_** He heard Viktor call after him in Bulgarian as he made his way to his omega.

Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Draco and Goyle. He saw his omega slide closer to Blaise, trying desperately to get away from Goyle. He felt another growl build up in his throat when Goyle insisted on touching Draco and followed him on the bench. He mentally cursed Blaise for being too caught up in his conversation to notice Draco’s distress.

Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat once he reached Goyle. “I think you’re in my seat.”

Both Draco and Goyle turned around at the same time. Harry wanted to look at Draco, see the omega’s reaction, but his brain was too focused on Goyle and the way he was sitting way to close to _his_ omega.

“Just find another seat.” Goyle told Harry, looking him up and down haughtily.

Harry quickly grabbed Goyle by the back his neck and hauled him up from the bench. He was done being nice. He had been nice enough with Justin earlier.

“I said you’re in my seat.” The Alpha growled loudly, anger taking over him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Goyle mumbled pitifully, looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry threw Goyle to the floor. “Just find another seat.” He smirked proudly.

Goyle made a run for it, leaving the Great Hall. Harry felt everyone’s eyes on him but he paid them no mind. He finally had Draco all to himself. He had been waiting for this ever since he had left him with Blaise by the lake earlier.

“Hi.” Harry smiled brightly at his omega once he had slipped onto the bench.

He made sure to sit very close to him, needing to feel the omega’s warmth after everything that had happened. He didn’t want to make Draco uncomfortable but the younger Veela made no move to push him away so Harry assumed that it was okay.

“Hi.” Draco mumbled back, his cheeks reddening deliciously.

“I thought I told you to save me a seat.” Harry joked lightly.

“I tried, I swear, I just-” Draco stammered as his blush deepened.

“I’m kidding.” Harry chuckled. “I saw what happened. Thanks for saving me a seat. I made it right on time, right?” He added as food began to appear on the table.

“Right.” Draco breathed out, looking away from Harry.

The Alpha wanted the Slytherin’s eyes back on him. He wanted to have the omega’s undivided attention. Draco began to worry his lower lip as he stared at the food. Draco biting his lip, combined with his soft blush, made Harry’s heart skip a beat. He looked ravishing. He looked like the person Harry would happily ravish for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

  
Draco could feel a purr build up in his throat. There was no way he could let it out, but having Harry take care of him in such a way made him want to purr. The Alpha had carefully filled Draco’s plate with different types of food and had told him to eat what he could. The Omega ate happily, his eyes never leaving Harry as they talked about anything and eveything. He was vaguely aware of his friends’ eyes on them but he ignored them. They didn’t seem to want to interrupt them, they were merely being cautious, which Draco could understand.

“Do you fly?” Harry asked with a smile.

Harry had made a point of talking mostly about Draco, it seemed the Alpha wanted to learn as much as possible about him during the dinner. When Draco tried to ask about him, he kept his replies short and always found a way to come back to Draco.

Draco nodded. “It’s been a while though.”

Indeed, he had not rode a broom since the end of the Quidditch season last year. He had been Slytherin’s seeker for three years in a row, and he had meant to try again for his fifth year, but he had been so distracted by his inheritance that he had completely forgotten about the tryouts.

“How long is a while?”

“Last year?” Draco grinned sheepishly.

Harry smiled fondly. “Want to come and fly with me tomorrow night? I’ll catch you if you fall.” He winked.

Draco felt his cheeks heat up but nodded eagerly. “I’d love that.”

He suddenly heard someone make a gagging noise. He looked around but he couldn’t find where it was coming from. He didn’t really know if it was from their conversation or something else, but he couldn’t help the slight pang of hurt in his chest. He knew that he was being stupid and overthinking everything, but he couldn’t help it.

As he looked around, he realized that very few people were talking. The Hall was almost completely silent. Everyone’s attention was on the Goblet of Fire. Only the teachers seemed unbothered. Draco had been so caught up in Harry that he had completely forgotten about the Tournament. They were all waiting with bated breath for the names to come out.

He was seized with a feeling of foreboding, as unease pooled in his stomach. The others’ eyes were filled with excitement as they looked at the Goblet, whereas Draco’s were filled with dread. Harry’s name was in the Goblet, burning among the flames, waiting for the right time to come out. Draco wanted to be able to spend a quiet year with the Alpha, maybe let him woo him into becoming his Omega. Draco would love that. But Harry participating in the Tournament would ruin all of his plans. The Alpha would be too busy to pay attention to him, and there was this cripplingly horrifying chance that Harry would die during one of the tasks. It made Draco feel cold, and a blood-curdling shiver ran up his spine.

“Draco.” He eventually heard Harry call.

He didn’t know how much time he had spent staring at the Goblet, but Harry’s eyes were shining with worry. “Mh?”

“Are you okay? I called your name a few times.”

“Yeah.” He replied absentmidedly, as his eyes went back to the Goblet. “Do you think your name will come out?”

“I hope so.” He replied truthfully. “But I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” As though sensing Draco’s discomfort, Harry quickly changed the subject. “Have you ever travelled before?”

Draco decided to indulge the Alpha and talked about his different trips abroad with his parents. It reminded him that he would have to owl them later this evening, as he always did during the weekends. Even if he was happy to talk about his many fond memories with his parents, Draco’s mind refused to focus fully on the conversation. It always went back to the Goblet and the Tournament. He had planned on enjoying his dinner with Harry but the Tournament was already ruining everything.

He was paying close attention to Dumbledore. The Headmaster would be the one tending to the Goblet and announcing the champions. Draco was watching his every movement, while trying to keep up with Harry’s questions.

Only when the golden plates had disappeared did Dumbledore stand up to speak. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. The entire Hall was filled with tension. Draco felt his stomach twist with dread. He felt like he was about to throw up. He glanced sideways at Harry, who had stopped talking. He had a confident smirk on his face.

“Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision.” Dumbledore said. “I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions’ names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber, where they would be receiving their first instructions.” Dumbledore explained, pointing at the door behind the staff table.

Draco couldn’t believe it was happening already. He wasn’t ready yet. He needed a few more days to get used to the idea that Harry could be one of the designated champions. He could only pray now, pray that Harry’s name would not come out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles except the ones on the staff table were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet now shone more brightly than anyting, the sparkling bright bluey-whiteness of the flames was almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting.

“Any second now.” Blaise whispered, his eyes shining with excitement.

The flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it. The whole room gasped, and Draco had to bite his lower lip to keep the whimper in. As if sensing his nervousness, Harry reached out and squeezed his knee gently. The warmth of his hand spread through Draco’s entire body, but it was not enough to calm his nerves.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm’s length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to their original blue white.

“The champion for Beauxbatons,” Dumbledore read. “is Fleur Delacour!”

A tall woman got gracefully to her feet and shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair. Draco wondered how he had not noticed her earlier. She was a Veela, he could feel it. An Alpha Veela. Looking at the Ravenclaw table, he realized that most of the Beauxbatons students were actually Veelas. He felt like such an idiot for not noticing. He had been so caught up in Harry that he had recklessly ignored everyone else.

Draco looked up at Harry, who was smiling proudly at the other Alpha Veela as she swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He figured that they probably knew each other. The Veela community was a small and close-knit one. Veelas born to Veela parents often kept to themselves. The only reason why Draco had grown up surrounded by Wizards was because he had been born to Wizard parents. It had been centuries since a Veela had been born in the Malfoy family, so Draco couldn’t blame his parents for keeping him away from other Veelas.

When Fleur had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again. A second piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet, propelled by the flames.

“The champion for Durmstrang,” Dumbledore said in a strong and clear voice. Draco held his breath, as Harry’s grip tightened on his knee. “is Viktor Krum.”

Draco let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed on the wooden bench, his shoulders sagging in relief. He had never been so relieved in his entire life. Harry was safe. A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table, where he had sitting among the seventh-years and the other Durmstrang students. The Durmstrang students rose as well, clapping with all their might, Harry included. He was beaming and clapping loudly, but his eyes were shining with sadness and disappointment. Seeing him so down made Draco feel guilty. He had prayed tirelessly for Harry’s name not to come out of the Goblet, but not that it had not, Harry was disappointed. Draco didn’t want him to be disappointed.

“Bravo, Viktor!” Karkaroff boomed, so loudly that everyone could hear, even over all the applause. “Knew you had it in you!”

The clapping and chatting died down quickly after Viktor disappeared through the door into the next chamber. Everyone had sat back down and now their attention was focused again on the Goblet. It was silent once again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. It was time for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen. Draco hoped for a Slytherin.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more, sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

“The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!” He called.

“No.” Blaise whined, but nobody heard him except for Draco and Pansy, the uproar from the Hufflepuff table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to their feet , screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly. His eyes met Draco’s as he headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers’ table. He smirked smugly and winked. Draco felt like smacking the smirk off his face, as did Harry, judging by the low growl that came out of his throat.

“Doesn’t that guy know when to stop?” Blaise sighed, having witnessed the interaction.

“Apparently not, being rejected four times is not enough apprently.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Five.” Blaise corrected him with a laugh.

“Right.” Draco sighed, he couldn’t believe that the fact that he was not interested had not made it through Cedric’s thick skull yet.

Cedric’s eyes fell on Harry’s menacing form and he quickly rushed into the side chamber. It made Draco smile slightly. The applause for Cedric went on for so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

“Excellent!” The Headmaster called happily, as at last the tumult died down. “Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students of Beauxbatons and Durmstang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-”

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out.

“ _Harry Potter_.”

Draco felt numb. Harry’s name echoed through his head. Surely he had heard wrong. Dumbledore had not just said Harry’s name. The Durmstrang champion had already been chosen, and it was Viktor Krum. Harry could not be chosen. _He could not_. Draco turned to look at Harry, who was staring at Dumbledore blankly. He was as confused as everyone else.

“Durmstrang already has a champion!” Someone shouted from far away, but Draco could barely hear it, he was too focused on Harry.

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore called again, calmly.

Harry made to stand up but Draco stopped him, gripping his arm tightly. “No.” He whispered.

Harry sat back down with a sigh. “Draco, I need to go.”

“No.” He repeated, more firmly. “You don’t. No.”

“Draco, you need to-”

“I said no!” He nearly yelled, his voice echoing through the deathly silent Hall.

“Draco… Draco.” He heard Blaise whisper, as though to shake him out of trance.

Draco didn’t care however. The only thing he cared about at the moment was that Harry’s name had come out of the Goblet. He didn’t know how or why, but it had. But Harry couldn’t participate in the Tournament. It was way too dangerous. Draco wouldn't allow it. He knew that he was overreacting, but he couldn’t get himself to calm down. Harry could die in this Tournament.

Draco tried to take a deep breath, to calm his racing heart but he felt like the air got stuck in his throat. It refused to make its way down to his lungs. His grip on his Alpha’s arm became impossibly tight as he tried his best to breathe.

“I can’t breathe.” He choked out, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Harry said, cupping Draco’s face with both of his hands. “You’re having a panic attack. Just look at me and breathe.” Draco tried, in vain. “Draco, just do as say. Breathe. In and out. In and out.”

He tried to concentrate but his lungs were beginning to burn. He watched Harry take deep breaths and tried to copy him. He was having a hard time but Harry didn’t give up. He kept on encouraging him and breathed slowly through his nose, setting an example for the Omega.

After what had felt like hours to Draco, he finally managed to breathe somewhat normally again. He felt drained, he never wanted to experience this ever again. He let himself fall forward, onto Harry’s chest, and sighed in relief.

“You okay?” Harry asked, running his hand through Draco’s hair.

“Mhm.” Draco took a deep breath, holding back a moan when Harry’s scent filled his nostrils. He wanted reach up and bury his face in his Alpha’s neck, where the scent would be the strongest. It felt so good. He wanted to spend the rest of his life right there, in Harry’s arms, surrounded by his heavenly scent and resting on his muscled and warm chest.

“Harry Potter.” He heard Dumbledore call again, louder than ever. He was angry and losing his patience.

He felt Harry’s chest rumble as he growled, but it was so low that only the Omega heard it. “Give me a minute.”

Draco pushed away from Harry’s chest. “You can’t go.” He mumbled as he looked straight into the Alpha’s green eyes.

Harry smiled slightly. “How about you come with me?”

Draco frowned. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant. You don’t need to worry. For now, we’re going to get up there, in that room, and just see what happens, okay?”

Draco couldn’t argue and so he merely nodded. There was a tiny little chance that they would find a solution once in that room. There were two champions for one school and that had never happened before. There might be a way to pull Harry out of the competition. Draco hoped so.

Harry got up from the bench and pulled Draco along with him. Only then did Draco realize that everyone was looking at them. No one was saying a word but they were all staring. He took the time to look at his friends. Blaise was smiling encouragingly at him. Pansy’s lips were pursed, her expression blank, but Draco knew her well enough. She was worried about what was going to happen. She was worried for both he and Harry.

Harry pulled him by the hand, and they made their way toward Dumbledore. Draco stumbled slightly behind the Alpha, he made a point of staring at Harry’s back, refusing to meet any of the students’ gazes. He only looked up when they reached the staff table. His eyes met Severus’s. His godfather was frowning deeply, confusion and worry darkening his face. It made him look so much older. However, he allowed himself to smile ever so slightly at Draco when their eyes met. He nodded at him to hurry to the side chamber, and Draco could only comply as Harry pulled him along, having missed the interaction.

It felt like an immensely long walk to Draco. They went through the door out of the Great Hall, and they found themselves in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite them.

Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire, chatting and laughing in a friendly manner. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Cedric was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two, and was staring into the flames. Fleur turned around when Draco and Harry walked in.

“Harry?” She frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” Harry said in a fake cheerful manner.

“Care to explain?” Viktor said, frowning deeply. He had the same heavy Bulgarian accent as Harry, but it somehow sounded less attractive on him.

Draco felt awkward standing there, almost as awkward as Cedric must have been feeling. He was staring at the three interacting together, Draco could have sworn he saw what looked like envy flash through his eyes.

“Oh!” Fleur suddenly exclaimed, making both Draco and Cedric jump. “And who’s that tiny little thing?”

Draco didn’t know how he felt about being called tiny, but he felt too embarrassed at having four pairs of eyes on him to contradict her. “Uh… I’m Draco Malfoy.” He introduced himself awkwardly.

“Aren’t you the cutest! We know who you are, sweetie! Harry has been talking about you non-stop.” She grinned.

“I haven’t even-” A single look from Fleur shut Harry up. “Alright. I might have… mentioned your name… once.” Harry chuckled awkwardly.

“Why do you- Why are you so- Why?” Viktor sighed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes at Fleur’s antics.

“Stop it, you love me, Vikki.” Fleur smiled sweetly at him.

From what Draco could see, Harry, Viktor and Fleur seemed to be very good friends. He had seen Harry and Viktor together before, but he had never seen them interact in any way with Fleur, which was why it surprised him to see them so comfortable with each other. He could understand Harry and Fleur being close, as they were both Veelas, but Viktor was a Wizard. Besides, they were from different schools, which made it all the more confusing. Suddenly, he felt Fleur send a weak wave of pheromones Viktor’s way.

“Stop that, oh my god!” Viktor yelled in frustration, which only made Fleur laugh.

Draco was speechless. He had never seen a Veela play that way before. Viktor seemed used to it, seeing as he could somehow resist it.

“They do that all the time.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, an amused smile on his lips.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind them, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm, pulling him away from Draco. The Omega felt cold at once, but didn’t dare say anything, he merely stood there and watched, trying to make himself scarse.

“Extraordinary!” He muttered. “Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… Lady.” He added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. “May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?”

Cedric straightened up. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said.

Fleur let out a small laugh. “Oh, very funny joke, Mr. Bagman.”

“Joke?” Bagman repeated, bewildered. “No, no, not at all! Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!”

Viktor’s thick eyebrows contracted slightly. “What?”

Fleur frowned. “But, evidently, there has been a mistake. There can’t be two champions for one school. He cannot compete. No offense, Harry.”

“None taken.” Harry reassured her.

“Well, it is amazing.” Bagman said, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling at Harry. “But, as you know, the Tournament has very strict rules. His name has come out of the Goblet. I mean, I don’t think there can be any ducking out at this stage. It’s down in the rules, you’re obliged. Durmstrang will have two competing champions.”

Draco’s hopes of seeing Harry being pulled out of the competition flew out the window. He felt like screaming in frustration.

The door behind him opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall and Severus. Draco briefly heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

Severus made his way over to Draco at once. “You should have stayed in the Great Hall.” He said coldly, but Draco could see the worry in his eyes. He had to admit that his godfather might have been right, but he didn’t want to be away from Harry at the moment.

“Why is he saying that Harry has to compete as well?” Fleur asked as she strode over to her Headmistress.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable height. The top of her head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

“What is the meaning of this?” She said imperiously with her heavy French accent.

“I’d rather like to know that myself.” Professor Dumbledore said. Draco had never seen him so closed-off. “ _Two_ Durmstrang champions? I don’t remember anyone telling me the schools were allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules correctly?”

Karkaroff gave a short but nasty laugh. He was clearly containing his anger, Dumbledore’s condescending outburst had riled him up.

 _ **“It’s impossible.”**_ Madame Maxime said in French. “Durmstrang cannot have two champions. It is most injust.”

“We were under the impression that you knew how to keep your students in line, Mr. Karkaroff.” Dumbledore said.

“What are you saying exactly?” Karkaroff asked, his voice icy cold. “Harry didn’t do anything wrong. Who’s telling me you didn’t alter the Goblet to make my students look bad?”

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s.” Severus joined in. “Don’t go around blaming each other. He’s been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-”

Draco jabbed his elbow into his godfather’s side, who stopped talking at once when he saw Draco glaring up at him.

 _ **“Feisty little Omega.”**_ Harry said fondly in Bulgarian, which pulled a chuckle out of Viktor and Karkaroff.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry, ignoring both Viktor and Karkaroff who were standing beside him. “Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“Of course.”

“Did you alter the parchment or the Goblet to make sure that your name would come out?”

“No.”

“How about you tell us the truth?”

“I am.” Harry’s voice had become so cold and menacing that it made Draco shiver. “And I won’t let an old goat call me a liar.”

McGonagall gasped at Harry’s nerve, and Draco had to purse his lips to keep himself from smiling.

“I advise you stay away from my student now, Dumbledore.” Karkaroff said, his voice dripping with venom.

“How can we be sure he’s telling the truth?” Madame Maxime asked, genuinely curious.

“I was there when he put his name in the Goblet. Harry didn’t do anything wrong.” Viktor tried to defend his friend.

“You’re his friend.” Dumbledore merely said, as though it was explanation enough, and it kind of was.

“I was there as well.” Draco jumped in, trying to look more confident than he was actually feeling.

“When did you get here, Mr. Malfoy?” McGonagall asked, frowning deeply.

Draco didn’t know how to answer that, but Harry did it for him. “He’s with me.”

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid that your word cannot be taken for it, Mr. Malfoy, given your condition.” Dumbledore said.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you.” Severus said, now glaring at Dumbledore.

“Ask Blaise then. He was there as well. As well as a few other students.” Draco said as confidently as he could, holding the Headmaster’s stare.

Harry smiled softly at him and mumbled something under his breath, which earned him a sharp slap on the back of his head from Karkaroff. It sounded Bulgarian and Draco hadn’t been able catch it, though he wished he had.

“Ow.” Harry laughed.

“Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, you are our objective judges.” Madame Maxime said. “Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?”

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

“We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I figured it was as good as it could get.

 

 

“If anyone’s got reason to complain, it’s Potter.” Moody suddenly said, he had been suspiciously quiet up until now. “But, funny thing, I don’t hear _him_ saying a word.”

 

Fleur rolled her eyes. “Why should he complain? He has the chance to compete, hasn’t he? We have all been hoping to be chosen for weeks and weeks. The honor for our school, a thousand Galleons in prize money… This is a chance many would die for.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, what she said.”

 

“Maybe someone’s hoping Potter is going to die for it.” Severus said, any trace of animosity having left his voice.

 

“Are you suggesting, Snape?” Moody said, his voice sharp.

 

“I am most certainly not.” Draco could feel the tension coming off him. He had never seen his godfather so tense before. He obviously loathed Moody.

 

“Moody, old man… what a thing to say!” Ludo Bagman said, bouncing nervously up and down on his feet.

 

“Imagining things, am I?” Moody growled. “It was a skilled witch or wizard who made sure that the boy’s name would come out of the Goblet. It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confondus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet only three champions were to compete.”

 

“You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody.” Karkaroff said.

 

“It’s my job to think the way Dark wizards like you do, Karkaroff, as you ought to remember…”

 

Karkaroff’s face was burning. If looks could kill, Moody would have dropped dead this very instant, Draco was sure. He remembered that Karkaroff had served a very short sentence in Azkaban because of Moody and he could only understand the unconcealed rage burning in his eyes.

 

“Now, accusing each other back and forth is not going to lead us anywhere.” McGonagall said, and Draco could only agree.

 

“We all know who did it.” Moody said, looking pointedly between Harry and Karkaroff.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and held back a sigh. “I’m only seventeen, _Sir_.” Harry’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Draco nearly smiled.

 

“Age doesn’t mean anything when it comes to magic.” Moody said.

 

“It’s your last chance, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said.

 

“My last chance to what?”

 

“To confess.” The Headmaster said matter-of-factly. “Did you cast a spell on the Goblet?” He insisted.

 

Harry smirked. “Did you?”

 

Dumbledore’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, as did Draco’s and everyone else’s. “What are you-“

 

Harry shrugged carelessly. “I’m just asking a simple question.”

 

“What are you insinuating, Mr. Potter?”

 

“You’re supposed to be the strongest wizard out there.”

 

“Well, thank you but-“

 

“I didn’t say you are, I said you’re supposed to be. So, either you tampered with the Goblet or you’re not strong enough to take care of this school, and its students.”

 

Draco had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from gasping out loud. He had never heard anyone talk so boldly to the Headmaster, and it made him shiver ever so slightly.

 

“This is outrageous. Karkaroff, please, control your student.”

 

“What is outrageous is your behavior. Now, for the last time, I did not cast any spell on the Goblet for my name to come out. You’ll have to take my word for it.” Harry was outright glaring at Dumbledore now. “Also, I am not your friend, nor am I your student so, please show a little bit more respect when you talk to me. Didn’t they teach to be respectful back in the days?”

 

An extremely tense silence followed these words.

 

“How this situation arose, we do not know.” Severus suddenly said. “It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter have been chosen to compete in the Tournament.”

 

“But-” Madame Maxime started.

 

“If you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.” Severus cut her off.

 

He waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn’t the only one, either. Dumbledore looked furious, McGonagall livid. Karkaroff, however, looked rather pleased, as did the Champions, except for Cedric—his eyes had not left Harry.

 

Bagman was the only one in the room who looked rather excited. “Well, got to give our champions their instructions. Barty, want to do the honors?”

 

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. “Yes, instructions. Yes… the first task…”

 

He moved forward, into the firelight, dangerously close to Harry, their elbows nearly touching. Draco thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes, and a thin papery look about his wrinkled skin.

 

“The first task is designed to test your daring.” He told the four Champions. “We are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. The first task will take place on November, twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the Champions are exempted from end-of-year tests.” Draco noticed Harry and Viktor smirking at each other.

 

“I believe that is all.” Bagman said after a minute of complete silence. It had taken everyone some time to understand that Crouch was done giving the instructions.

 

“Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed.” Dumbledore said, smiling at him. “I am sure your fellow Hufflepuffs are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise.”

 

Cedric nodded and left without a word. However, Draco did not miss the way the Hufflepuff’s eyes lingered on him as he passed by. He couldn’t help but shiver, unease spreading through his entire body.

 

“Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?” Dumbledore suddenly offered with a fake smile.

 

Madame Maxime huffed and put her arm around Fleur’s shoulders, leading her swiftly out of the room without even a glance at Karkaroff. Draco heard them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. He was pretty fluent in French but they were talking too fast for him to understand, and Madame Maxime had this weird southern accent that Draco loathed.

 

Dumbledore looked at Karkaroff, probably expecting him to accept but the man glared daggers.

 

“ ** _Harry, Viktor, come._** ” Karkaroff said in Bulgarian.

 

Both Harry and Viktor followed after their Headmaster, who was already making his way back to the Great Hall, without a word. Draco didn’t know what to say or do. It looked like the Alpha had forgotten about him already, even though he had been the one to bring him here. Draco felt his chest tighten and his heart sting. He tried to reason that Harry was merely distracted now that he was a Champion and he tried to make the hurt go away.

 

However, Harry suddenly stopped as he reached the door. He seemed to notice that Draco had not followed and turned around.

 

“Draco, come on.” He said softly as he extended his hand for Draco to take.

 

The Omega felt a hand settle on his shoulder and he looked up, relieved to see that it was only his godfather.

 

“Draco should be going to bed.” He said, staring pointedly at Harry.

 

“I’ll get him to bed.” The Alpha replied.

 

A silent conversation went on between the two men as they stared into each other’s eyes. The moment seemed to last forever. Draco wanted to go to Harry and get to feel the Alpha’s hand in his, but he didn’t want to shake his godfather’s hand off. Severus always acted the way he acted for a reason, and at that moment, he felt like there was an important reason for whatever conversation that was going on between the two.

 

Eventually, he saw Severus nod once from the corner of his eye and his godfather’s hand lifted from his shoulder. Draco took it as his cue and hurried to the Alpha, slipping his hand in his. It was warm and rough and significantly larger than Draco’s but it was not intimidating.

 

He had briefly thought that his godfather would forbid him to go with Harry and it had scared him.

 

He let himself be pulled along. The Great Hall had been cleared and the tables cleaned, even Viktor had already disappeared. Harry was being incredibly quiet, as though a thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. Draco would have thought that he was mad, had it not been for the way he held his hand. He was so careful and gentle, but he was too quiet. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted him to talk, but he had no idea what he was supposed to say. His mind was blank, the only thing he seemed able to come up with was: _Harry is one of the Champions_. It made him shiver but not in a pleasant way.

 

They reached the dungeons before he could come up with a way to get the Alpha to talk. He wondered if he had said or done something he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t think of anything. He had thought that Harry would want to share his thoughts about the Tournament with him, or even about what had had happened in the side chamber. He had obviously been wrong.

 

Harry stopped right in the middle of the Common Room, which was strangely empty. It was so sudden that Draco nearly collided against his back. “Are you mad at me?”

 

Draco frowned. “Sh-Should I be?”

 

He turned around, finally facing Draco, who could barely make out his face in the darkness. “I don’t know, you tell me. Are you mad that I’m one of the Champions?”

 

“I’m not. I’m just worried.” Draco paused and lowered his eyes, staring at the carpeted floor. “Does that mean you won’t have time to come say hi anymore?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

 

“Well… Among other things. But the Tournament is going to take up all of your time now. I thought we’d spend time together.”

 

“We will.” He gently cupped Draco’s cheeks, forcing him to look up at him, and he felt them heat up instantly. “I’ll make time for you, always. I will _come say hi_ , and more, okay?”

 

Draco nodded. “Okay.” He breathed out.

 

“Good.” The Alpha smiled and Draco nearly swooned. “You should go to bed now.”

 

He nodded but Harry still didn’t let go of his face. He hesitated but eventually leaned forward and kissed the Omega’s forehead. His lips were soft and gentle, as though Harry was scared that he would hurt him if he were to press them any harder. Draco was hyperaware of his lips against his skin, it made his entire body tingle with excitement. He never wanted this moment to stop.

 

Harry pulled away way too soon and Draco almost whimpered at the loss. He had no idea when he had closed his eyes but he had to open them to look at the Alpha. He knew that he was blushing madly but surprisingly, Harry’s cheeks matched his own in color.

 

“Have a good night.” The Alpha smiled.

 

“You too.” He mumbled before making a run for it, leaving Harry to stand in the Common Room on his own.

 

♢

 

The room was plunged into darkness, the only thing that could be heard was the soft snoring coming from the other boys in the room. It was quiet. But Draco couldn’t sleep. He had been trying to fall asleep for what felt like hours. But sleep was avoiding him. 

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s lips, how they had felt and how he wouldn’t have minded if they had went a bit lower down on his face. His own lips tingled at the thought. But it was not the only thing he had on his mind.

 

The Tournament was haunting him as well, or rather the fact that Harry was participating. He had hoped, he had _prayed_ , that Harry would not be chosen. Then, he would have had the Alpha’s undivided attention. It was an incredibly selfish thought to have but it was the truth. There was also the danger that the Tournament brought. Harry and the other Champions would have to go through three dangerous tasks. They could get injured during one of those tasks, or even die. It had happened a few times before, more often than Draco would have liked. They could all die, but he didn’t find it in himself to care about the others at the moment, Harry was the only one he was worried about.

 

The thought of losing his Alpha filled him with dread.

 

A shiver ran up his spine. He felt cold and lonely. He pulled the bedsheets up to his chin and curled in on himself, trying to warm himself up but it was no use. He suddenly felt a lone tear make its way down his cheek. It made its way to the tip of his nose and noisily fell on his pillow, the sound echoing through the Veela’s brain. 

 

He sat up quickly and took a deep breath, trying to reason with himself. Harry was strong, powerful and apparently a skilled dueler. Draco had never seen him duel before, or even use his wand but one would have to be blind not to see that he oozed power. He had no doubt that the Alpha knew spells and curses no seventh-years were supposed to know. There were rumors that Igor Karkaroff taught his seventh-years the Unforgivables, but no one had ever been able to prove it.

 

No matter how hard he tried to reassure himself, he couldn’t get rid of _those_ thoughts, those damned thoughts that something bad would happen to his Alpha.

 

He needed comfort. He needed a way to warm himself up. He got up from his bed and briefly thought about joining Blaise. He had done it once before, at the beginning of the school year, and the warmth coming from his bestfriend had lulled him into a peaceful sleep. But it felt wrong now, the mere thought of touching Blaise’s bed filled him with unease. He quietly exited the room and thought about walking down the hallway, down to the room where he knew Harry was sleeping. The Alpha would surely know how to comfort him, his mere presence was enough to soothe him. He quickly banished the thought though. He didn’t want to bother him, and that’s all he would be, a burden, if he woke him up at this hour.

 

He knew what he truly needed. His parents. They would know how to make his worries disappear.

 

Draco knocked twice, silently praying that his godfather was not asleep yet. He had no idea of the time but he hoped it was still pretty early. Severus would have his head otherwise.

 

He was about to knock again when the door opened. Severus looked like he had not went to bed yet, which made him feel slightly better. He would have hated waking his godfather up in the middle of the night.

 

“Draco? What are you doing here? It’s past midnight.” Severus said with a frown.

 

“I need to go home.” Draco merely said.

 

Severus’s frown deepened. “Did Potter do something? I’m going to kill him if he-”

 

“No!” Draco exclaimed. “He didn’t do anything, why would he? I just want to see Mum and Dad. Please.”

 

Severus sighed and stepped aside, allowing him to enter his quarters. “Should I be worried?” He asked after he had closed the door.

 

Draco shook his head. “I just miss them.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, not completely. He did miss them very much, he needed them to make him feel better. His godfather didn’t need to know about all the thoughts that were going through his mind at the moment, it would only make him worry. He didn’t need that.

 

“Alright. You need to be back by Monday morning, I’m not letting you miss any classes.” He said as he led him to the floo. “I’m not even supposed to let you leave the school.”

 

“I know. Thank you.” He hugged his godfather quickly before flooing home.

 

“Floo at this hour… Must be insane…” He heard his father complain as soon as he arrived in the tea room.

 

The door opened to reveal his parents, both of them in their nightgowns. They looked awake enough though. They had probably been talking over a cup of tea as they did every night. It amazed him how, after so many years of marriage, they still managed to have long conversations every night. He remembered one time, when he had been seven or eight, he had caught them still deep in conversation at four in the morning and they hadn’t seemed anywhere near done. It looked like they would never tire of each other. Draco wanted that for himself, with his Alpha, preferably Harry.

 

“Draco? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” His father asked once his eyes had fallen on him.

 

“I missed you.” He said with a shrug.

 

His mother simply opened her arms and he rushed into them. That was what he had needed. He and his mother were approximately the same height, Draco being an inch or two taller, so it was easy for him to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent was soft and flowery and extremely comforting, as it always had been.

 

“We missed you too.” His father said as he caressed his back gently.

 

“What’s going on, baby?” His mother asked as she ran a soothing hand through his hair.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“The last time you clung to me that way, you were nine and you had broken your arm while chasing a ladybug in the gardens.”

 

“I’m just worried.” He mumbled into her neck.

 

“What about?”

 

He sighed and pulled away from his mother. “The Tournament.”

 

“Why are you worried? You’re not participating, are you? I told the Minister-”

 

“I’m not.” He quickly cut his father off. “It’s just… There’s this Alpha and- We’re just friends.” He quickly added when he saw his mother smile knowingly. “He’s one of the Champions and I’m worried about him. What if something goes wrong?”

 

“What’s his name?” His father asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

 

Draco bit his lower lip. “Harry Potter.”

 

“A Potter.” His father snorted. “Well, at least it’s not a Weasley.” He added after his mother shot him a deathly glare.

 

“Why would anything happen to him?” Her mother asked as she led him to one of the armchairs.

 

She forced him to sit on her lap before he could protest. He feared he might have become too heavy for her but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

“You know why. The Tournament’s dangerous.”

 

“He’s of age, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, Father, he is.”

 

“Is he nice to you? Is he strong enough to take care of you?”

 

“He’s more than nice. And I think he is strong enough, it looks like it to me.” Draco felt like his father was more worried about Harry’s intentions towards him than his safety.

 

“I’ll have to meet him.”

 

He decided to ignore his father for now. “He’s one of the Durmstrang Champions and Sev says that he’s skilled in DADA and Charms, but what if he gets injured or trapped or-?”

 

“If Severus says that he’s skilled, then you have nothing to worry about.” His mother quickly cut him off. “You know how hard it is for your godfather to acknowledge someone’s talents. If he mentioned it on his own, then Harry will be fine.”

 

His mother’s words made him feel better, significantly so, but there was still a tiny little part of him that was worried. He believed he wouldn’t be able to get rid of that tiny little part as long as the Tournament was not over.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen to your Alpha.” His mother insisted.

 

“He’s not my Alpha.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“What was that, Honey?” His mother asked.

 

“Nothing.” He sighed. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Of course.” His mother smiled. “Your father is just going to have to make room.”

 

“Are you insinuating that I take up all the bed, my dear?”

 

He ended up laying between his parents. At fifteen, he knew that he wasn’t supposed to sleep with his parents anymore but he needed the comfort. Having both of their bodies so close to him made him feel at ease. They were there to protect him.

 

He briefly wondered if sleeping next to Harry would feel the same. He loved the idea of Harry spooning him, of Harry’s arm being wrapped around his waist so tightly that he could barely move. He may go as far as to bury his face in his hair. He may even allow Draco to lay his head on his chest. It would feel heavenly. It made him long for the day he would get to share a bed with his Alpha.

 

 

 


End file.
